Que volent les masques
by Beast Out
Summary: Il y a des choix qui peuvent bouleverser une vie, en bien comme en mal… et il suffit parfois d'une personne pour tout ramener dans la bonne direction. Mais les jeux d'alliance et les sentiments ne font pas bon ménage. Ils n'avaient cessé de le lui répéter : un soldat n'aimait que sa patrie. Mais Squall n'avait jamais été fait pour être une machine de guerre.
1. Chapter 1

**Que volent les masques !**

_Il y a des choix qui peuvent bouleverser une vie, en bien comme en mal… __et il suffit parfois d'une personne pour tout ramener dans la bonne direction. Mais les jeux d'alliance et les sentiments ne font pas bon ménage. Ils n'avaient cessé de le lui répéter : un soldat n'aimait que sa patrie. Squall n'avait jamais été fait pour être une machine de guerre ; il était temps qu'il le réalise. Mais était-il le seul ?_

**_NOTE : _**_Un reupload encore, car je n'avais pas eu terminé cette fic avant de supprimer mon ancien compte._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue :<strong>

- Il s'agite beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas si mauvais signe... Oui, tu penses, après ce qu'il a reçu ! Ces adolescents, ce ne sont que des chiens fous !

La voix de vieille matrone sortit le brun de sa torpeur. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, sans comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. En se tournant vers le bureau de l'infirmière,  
>il l'aperçut au travers de la vitre gigantesque, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle travaillait dans un aquarium. La femme, au teint foncé, croisa son regard. Aussitôt, elle s'exclama :<p>

- Il vient de se réveiller ! Je dois te laisser !

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha le téléphone, auquel elle devait être suspendue depuis un bon moment. Avec son embonpoint non négligeable,  
>elle se traîna pesamment jusqu'à son patient.<p>

- Alors... Monsieur Leonhart, dit-elle après avoir consulté son dossier,  
>comment vous sentez-vous ?<p>

- Bien... J'ai juste une migraine étrange.

Il voulut se lever, mais elle le retint fermement et ne lui permit que de redresser le buste. Avec déplaisir, l'élève dut céder. La poigne de cette femme était redoutable.

- ça n'a absolument rien d'un mal de tête, jeune homme ! rit-elle presque joyeusement. Tenez !

Et elle lui tendit un miroir. Squall le prit et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Il comprit mieux pourquoi la douleur était si violente. De plus, elle l'élançait en continu et non par intermittence, comme c'était le cas des violents maux de tête. Il approcha tout doucement ses doigts de la plaie encore vermeille et ouverte, en effleura les bordures déjà endurcies. Il n'osa pas s'aventurer plus loin. D'ailleurs, le docteur le lui interdit. Il risquait de déposer des germes dans la blessure.

- Oui, ce n'est pas passé loin ! Vous auriez pu finir borgne ou aveugle ! Il en va de même pour votre camarade Almasy... D'ailleurs, vos cicatrices sont quasiment identiques... acheva-t-elle, si bas que Squall ne comprît point ces derniers mots.

- Comptez-vous me refaire un bandage ? s'enquit-il, assez pressé de partir.

- Non, elle se refermera plus rapidement si vous la laissez à l'air libre. Toutefois, je vais vous prescrire quelques médicaments.

Le mot était faible. Squall ressortit de l'infirmerie une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, avec une liste aussi longue que le bras. Il la parcourut brièvement du regard ; il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer ne serait-ce qu'un quart du traitement et, avec les restrictions budgétaires actuelles, le directeur ne lui ferait jamais parvenir de fonds supplémentaires. Il serra les poings. Il était défiguré, avait assurément frôlé le renvoi, tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Seifer. Un infime point positif figurait au tableau : les chances d'attraper une septicémie étaient faibles ; ses résistances immunitaires avaient toujours été excellentes. Il tâcha de se calmer et préféra aller prendre l'air. Il s'installa sur un banc, soupira profondément. Le vent charriait des nuées de feuilles sanglantes, comme sa plaie. Plusieurs se glissèrent entre ses mèches brunes. Il les en chassa d'un geste vif. La sonnerie annonça soudain la reprise imminente des cours. Celui de Melle Trepe commençait dans quelques minutes.

Squall patienta encore une minute. Il redoutait la réaction de ses collègues, les regards qu'ils lui jetteraient et craignait ce que Seifer leur aurait raconté. Une seule chose aurait pu faire empirer la situation : qu'il arrivât en même temps que sa professeur. La rumeur courrait qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes et qu'il devait ses bonnes notes à cette attirance interdite. Naturellement, Seifer avait propagé ces mensonges autant qu'il avait pu. Peut-être en était-il même à l'origine. A l'instant où Squall posa le pied dans l'ascenseur, il sut que l'après-midi serait atrocement longue pour lui.

- Bonjour Squall, dit Quistis, avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre.

Il maugréa un "bonjour madame" à peine respectueux et appuya sur le bouton, la mort dans l'âme. Il accéléra dans le couloir, afin d'entrer dans la salle de cours avec un peu d'avance. Celle-ci ne s'avéra pas suffisante. Pire, il constata que Seifer et ses deux acolytes de toujours, Raijin et Fujin, s'étaient postés au bureau juste derrière le sien. Il ne pourrait pas suivre le cours ; ils ne le lui permettraient pas. Néanmoins, il alla s'asseoir à sa place, en silence. Quistis entra à son tour, quelques secondes plus tard. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et déposa son cartable de vieux cuir sur le bureau. Là, elle chaussa ses lunettes et sortit ses papiers. Squall percevait des ricanements dans son dos. Les remarques ne tardèrent pas.

- Alors, dans l'ascenseur, c'est comment ? ricana Raijin, à qui l'humour manquait toujours aussi cruellement.

Squall lui adressa un simple doigt d'honneur. Il ne se retourna même pas et commença à sortir ses affaires. Il aurait pu signaler à la professeur le changement de place, mais il ne comptait pas passer pour le petit rapporteur de service. Quistis le remarqua d'elle-même.

- Seifer, Raijin, Fujin ! Il me semble que ce ne sont pas vos postes habituels, je me trompe ?

Seifer répondit du tac-au-tac :

- Non... et alors ? ça vous pose pas de problème !

Plusieurs murmures parcoururent l'assistance. Trepe était réputé pour être une enseignante plutôt sévère, tout en demeurant extrêmement juste et agréable avec les élèves polis. Ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout était les cancres jouant les fiers à bras et Seifer en était le parfait exemple. Redoublant, arrogant à souhait, il l'exécrait aussi.

- Si justement, figurez-vous, répliqua-t-elle sèchement quand les chuchotements se turent. De plus, vous êtres trois pour deux postes. Ce n'est pas acceptable.

Le sourire satisfait qu'afficha Almasy la fit regretter ses mots.

- Parfait, je peux m'installer à côté de Squall. Je l'aiderai.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et balança son sac à l'avant. Puis il s'installa à sa nouvelle place, qu'il s'était attribuée sans l'accord de quiconque. Quistis vit le visage de Squall se tendre, mais elle vit surtout le temps qui passait et réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé la leçon. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de bâcler ce qui s'avèrerait un enseignement fondamental. Elle n'avait pas le choix ; Seifer avait gagné la manche.

- Bien, soupira la professeure, mais n'embête pas Squall.

- Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais ! ricana-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se tourna vers le brun.

- Sérieusement, regardez-moi cet adorable petit minois ! Une vraie jeune fille en fleur !

Squall continua de pianoter sur son moniteur comme si de rien n'était, mais il étouffait. Il aurait accepté n'importe quoi, pourvu que Seifer fût subitement éloigné très loin de lui. Seifer racontait n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, mais quoiqu'il dît, cela prenait de l'importance pour Squall. A l'opposé, il se moquait de ce que racontaient les autres. En effet, Seifer était loin d'être le seul ayant sous-entendu qu'il était une fille ou un transsexuel ou tant d'autres choses encore plus dingues.

Squall n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable, loin de là. Ceux qui le prétendaient asocial, eux, n'avaient peut-être pas tort. Hors une personne très solitaire attirait rarement la sympathie et la compréhension de ses semblables. Elle finissait la plupart du temps rejetée ; on inventait à son sujet des tas de choses complètement invraisemblables. Squall était cette personne là. Il s'en fichait. Les moqueries glissaient sur lui, sur l'armure qu'il s'était forgée. Mais Seifer, lui, allait toujours plus loin que les autres.

- Tu sais, si tu laissais quelqu'un vérifier une bonne fois pour toutes... murmura le blond et il glissa ses doigts sur la cuisse de Squall.

La première fois que Seifer avait eu cette attitude presque charmeuse, Squall avait passé des nuits difficiles. Seifer jouait la comédie, et assez mal d'ailleurs, mais le brun n'était pas habitué à être touché. Le temps de rêves, qu'il s'acharnait à appeler des cauchemars, il dissociait le psychisme du corps. Un corps qu'il avait envié jusqu'à le vouloir. Ce n'était pas sa némésis dans ses songes ; c'était une copie parfaite de lui, mais au caractère contraire, tendre et protecteur.

- Seifer, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama la voix de Quistis.

Elle se pencha pour voir, mais heureusement Seifer retira rapidement sa main. Elle s'en était tout de même rendue compte ; Seifer jouait avec Squall, qu'il croyait amoureux de lui. Il s'amusait à le faire rougir "comme une fillette", à le mettre hors d'haleine avec un simple geste. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus, mais la différence de sensibilité entre eux était flagrante. Squall réagissait au moindre geste qu'il faisait, alors que rien n'aurait ébranlé le chef du comité. Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, Squall se leva illico. Seifer le retint par le bras, alors qu'il espérait s'enfuir discrètement.

- Allons, je te terrifie à ce point ? Reste un peu...

Il voulut l'obliger à se rasseoir. Squall refusa et continua de tirer, mais Seifer résistait sans le moindre effort.

- Lâche-moi... grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Incroyable ! Il a parlé ! s'exclama Almasy, avant de partir d'un grand rire.

Il desserra son étreinte et Squall en profita pour filer. Il fonça à la cafétéria, en espérant y trouver un peu de calme. Peine perdue. Zell Dincht, un des élèves les plus turbulents, était dans les parages. Accessoirement, c'était un véritable fanatique des bretzels ; en résumé, Squall l'assimilait à un abruti. Tandis que le blondinet se lamentait, Squall passa devant lui. Il prit un plateau, le garnit et gagna une table libre.

Il n'avait même pas commencé à manger que le comité fit irruption dans le restaurant. Almasy n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps. Il le repéra presque aussitôt et alla droit sur lui. Raijin et Fujin l'entouraient. Ravis d'assister au spectacle, ils s'accoudèrent à la table. Squall ne leva pas les yeux vers eux. Mais la main qui serrait son couteau trembla. Une seconde, il s'imagina leur ouvrant la gorge et leur arrachant leur sale langue de vipère. Une voix détestée le rappela à la réalité.

- Dis-moi, ça ne te dérange pas si on s'installe avec toi ?

De la fausse politesse, de l'hypocrisie complète servie avec le ton servile et le sourire narquois. Squall fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Seifer ne tolérait pas qu'on l'ignore. Squall prenait des risques, mais c'était la maigre barrière qu'il tenait encore. Il ne résistait que par le mutisme. Une main balaya son plateau. Dans un fracas terrible, tout se renversa. Seifer enjamba les restes et se plaça face à lui. Il approcha son visage du sien. Il avait l'air content de lui ; Squall resserra sa poigne sur le couteau. Dieu qu'il le haïssait !

- Enerve-toi... susurra le blond. Défends-toi comme hier...

Il voulait revoir cette rage dans ses yeux habituellement si calmes, cette haine qui le consumait littéralement. Almasy était le seul qui réussissait à le malmener, à le faire douter. Sous ses piques, la carapace se fendillait. Posséder une telle emprise sur quelqu'un le faisait jubiler, surtout sur celui qu'il voyait comme son rival et le meilleur élément de la BGU après lui. Il nourrissait une forme d'admiration pour Squall, une sorte de respect enfoui sous du sadisme. Car quel intérêt aurait-il eu à enfoncer quelqu'un qu'il n'estimait pas ? Non, vraiment, le jeu n'aurait pas été si drôle. Il se serait vite ennuyé.

- Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, rétorqua Leonhart, flegmatique.

Il avança la main vers une pomme, la seule part de son repas qui n'avait pas fini sur le carrelage. A peine allait-il la saisir que Seifer s'en empara. Il croqua dedans avec un large sourire et fit volte-face, abandonnant là Squall, sans rien à manger. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et entreprit de nettoyer son repas répandu sur le sol. Il se coupa plusieurs fois sur les éclats de verre et de faïence de l'assiette, qui avait volé en éclats. Il repensa à cette stupide infirmière qui s'était ébahie devant sa maigreur ; il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner. Squall mangeait rarement, juste quand il arrivait assez en avance à la cafétéria pour éviter Seifer et sa bande.

Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il passerait l'examen du Seed. Ce serait la libération. Son diplôme en main, il partirait en mission, aussi loin que possible. Il mettrait entre lui et son bourreau des milliers de kilomètres. Alors il pourrait commencer à vivre.

* * *

><p><em>Merci aux lecteurs ^^<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un cahot plus fort que les précédents secoua le wagon tout entier. Les brumes du sommeil se dissipèrent peu à peu. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut ceux, braqués sur lui, du grand blond. Assis sur la banquette en face, se tenait son rival, l'air trop assuré comme toujours. Les deux chefs se défièrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que Squall finisse par abandonner. Il se détourna et s'en voulut aussitôt ; Seifer avait l'air ravi.

- Tu m'as regardé dormir ? demanda le brun, en évitant toujours son regard.

A son grand étonnement, Seifer acquiesça. Ça ne paraissait pas du tout le gêner. Squall, en revanche, se sentit mal à l'aise. Il reprit d'une voix qui se voulait froide :

- Tu aurais pu revoir les dossiers de la mission.

- Comme si j'en avais besoin ! répliqua arrogamment Almasy.

Il se pencha un peu vers le brun, occupé à rassembler ses affaires, et murmura :

- Tu avais l'air de faire un rêve agréable…

Squall ne répondit pas. Seifer se trompait lourdement. Les souvenirs qui l'avaient hanté durant sa sieste n'avaient rien de plaisant. Ils tournaient presque tous autour des années d'humiliations subies, encaissées en silence. Des brimades dont cet homme près de lui était la cause. Leonhart espéra qu'il n'avait pas prononcé son nom. Il serra les dents et resserra sa veste sur son torse ; à l'intérieur, son cœur s'emballait, sans aucune raison. Peut-être était-ce de la colère. Il s'en voulait de ne pas protester.

A chaque fois, il se taisait et n'envisageait pas de se venger. Il ne se plaignait même pas. Il jouait l'indifférence depuis le tout début, en pensant que Seifer se lasserait, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Au contraire, il s'acharnait de plus en plus sur lui. La seule tentative que Squall avait faite pour rompre ce cycle demeurait leur duel. De cet échec cuisant, ils retiraient leur cicatrice quasi-identique. Squall avait retenu la leçon ; il n'essaierait plus de se défendre. Ils avaient failli être renvoyés ce jour-là.

Ses yeux bleutés se tournèrent vers le paysage qui défilait au-dehors. Le train filait à toute allure. Squall détestait cette vitesse. Le temps passait trop vite. Il l'embarquait dans son sillage. Il n'avait que 17 ans et il se retrouvait envoyé dans le cadre d'une mission capitale. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour supporter ça ; il en était certain. Il jeta un timide coup d'œil sur Seifer. Lui les avait. Maintenant, Squall comprenait pourquoi Cid lui avait associé Almasy, même s'il avait encore échoué à son examen du Seed.

- Quoi ? lâcha la voix mauvaise de Seifer.

Squall avait un peu trop attardé son regard sur lui ; le blond s'en était aperçu. Il mentit.

- Rien, rien du tout…

Seifer émit un grognement et se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de la laisser retomber sur le manche de sa gunblade, déposée à côté de lui sur le siège. Squall croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque ne se calmait pas. Il ne laissait rien paraître, jamais. Pas une émotion ne filtrait à travers le masque glacial qu'il portait. Pourtant, il était sensible, même trop. Rien que ce silence pesant le plongeait dans le malaise. Il fallait que quelqu'un dise quelque chose,  
>n'importe quoi. Il fallait crever l'abcès, sinon la mission risquait d'en pâtir. Il prit son courage à deux mains ; au moins, il aurait essayé.<p>

- Tu méritais d'être un seed, déclara-t-il. Ça ne me dérange pas de faire équipe avec toi sur ce coup.

Et c'était vrai. Il le pensait sincèrement. D'ailleurs, s'il avait menti, Almasy l'aurait deviné. Ce dernier essaya d'accrocher son regard, mais il le fuyait désespérément. Il angoissait dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il avait fait un pas vers Seifer, ce qui équivalait à prendre un grand risque. Seifer prit son temps avant de répondre. Lui arrivait à voir au-delà de l'image préfabriquée derrière laquelle Squall se protégeait. Il ressentit sa nervosité ; elle était quasi-palpable, alors que d'autres n'y auraient vu que du feu.

- Moi non plus... La situation me convient.

Squall eut un petit sourire, qu'il effaça aussitôt.

- ça me va, tant que tu n'essayes pas de me commander, termina Seifer, avec un regard appuyé.

_ Jouer les petits chefs, c'est ton truc, Seifer... Pas le mien._ Il se contenta de le penser et ne fit que hocher la tête. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé. Pourtant, Squall aurait voulu parler, rien que de leurs objectifs, des stratégies à adopter, mais il se heurtait au visage renfermé de Seifer. Almasy semblait impassible. Ce n'était qu'une apparence. Ses mâchoires se crispaient à intervalles réguliers ; il essayait de dissimuler son anxiété. Squall ne concevait pas qu'un homme tel que lui appréhende quoi que ce soit. Il crut qu'il l'avait irrité. Le blond reprit soudain la parole :

- Encore un détail : Raijin et Fujin sont sous mes ordres. Tâche de t'en rappeler.

Squall ne souffla mot, mais il se mit à sérieusement douter de Seifer. Il compromettait leur mission avec ses exigences de tyran. Squall acceptait qu'il piétine son honneur, mais là c'était plus grave. Avec ses caprices, Seifer les mettraient tous en danger. Squall n'avait jamais espéré que leur équipe soit soudée ; il n'aurait pas osé, mais il fallait un minimum de cohésion.

- Si je comprends bien, je ne suis autorisé à communiquer qu'avec la moitié de l'équipe ? dit-il, perplexe.

- Tu as tout compris.

En plus, il avait le culot de maintenir son idée stupide.

- Impossible, on court à la catastrophe, répliqua Squall. Autant que j'appelle Cid et que je lui demande d'envoyer un autre groupe en urgence.

Il essayait de se montrer ferme, mais Seifer ne le prit pas au sérieux. Il émit un petit rire narquois.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'en ferais rien... J'ai besoin de cette mission... surtout de l'argent de la récompense.

Squall, qui avait sorti son portable, hésita à le ranger. Finalement, il le garda. Il avait été fait seed ; normalement, c'était Seifer qui aurait dû lui obéir et non l'inverse. Il retourna le téléphone entre ses mains qui devenaient moites. Il se creusait la tête, afin de trouver quels étaient les mots à employer, les plus justes, ceux qui ne plongeraient pas Almasy dans une colère noire. Si Seifer se braquait, c'en serait fini. Il n'y aurait plus rien à tirer de lui.

- On doit travailler ensemble, déclara calmement Squall.

- Je me suffis à moi-même et je ne compte pas collaborer avec ta brochette de crétins.

Autant s'adresser à un mur. Seifer ne réalisait pas la gravité de la situation ou bien il songeait à se débarrasser de Squall et ses trois amis d'un seul coup. L'idée traversa le brun. Il tâcha de se raisonner et de la chasser de son esprit. Il rassembla ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à réamorcer le dialogue, quand les portes du compartiment s'ouvrirent. Le visage rieur de Zell apparut ; il se renfrogna dès qu'il aperçut Seifer.

- On arrive dans moins de cinq minutes...

- Dégage de là le porc-épic.

Seifer n'attendit pas que Zell se poussât. Il le bouscula et força le passage. Le tatoué l'injuria, mais à voix basse, tandis qu'il traversait le couloir. Puis il se tourna vers Squall, la tête entre les mains.

- J'imagine que ça s'est mal passé...

- Ne t'en fais pas... soupira le brun, extrêmement las. Zell, écoute-moi bien... Tu ne seras sûrement pas d'accord avec ce que je vais te demander, mais c'est très important.

- S'il le faut, je ferai un effort, lui concéda le blondinet en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, marmonna Squall. Quand on sera sur le terrain, si Seifer te donne un ordre, obéis.

Zell ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il le devança.

- Sinon ce sera un massacre et pas dans le bon sens.

Dincht, ennuyé, se gratta la nuque. Il ne répondit pas. Découragé, Squall attrapa sa gunblade et sortit. Lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres, le train s'arrêtait en gare. Seifer poussa presque Selphie du marche-pied. Sans doute mettait-elle trop de temps à descendre à son goût. Quistis se retint de faire une réflexion ; ses mâchoires se contractèrent. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le quai que Seifer commença à s'éloigner.

- Nous devons vérifier s'il ne manque personne ! l'arrêta Quistis, qui n'arriverait plus à se contenir bien longtemps.

- Il me semble que nous sommes tous là, rétorqua-t-il sans lui accorder un regard.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ses autres équipiers. Il y avait là ses deux fans, Raijin et Fujin, cette insupportable Selphie Tilmitt, cet excité de Zell Dincht et, un peu à l'écart, Squall qui tourna la tête quand son regard se posa sur lui.

- Pas de temps à perdre.

Et il se remit en marche.

- Sérieusement, pour qui il se prend ce type ?

Zell se plaignait constamment de Seifer, mais que quand il avait le dos tourné et, même dans ces conditions, il ne haussait jamais le ton. Le groupe prit la direction du parking de la gare. En ce dimanche matin, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

- Une voiture est sensée nous attendre, dit Squall.

- Je sais, rétorqua le blond, agacé comme s'il venait de lui faire une réflexion.

Leur mission consistait en libérer un poste investi par les Galbadiens. Cette station se situait dans les environs de Timber, autant dire qu'ils devraient faire un bout de chemin pour l'atteindre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le véhicule préparé pour eux. Seifer sembla déçu.

- Tu espérais peut-être un bolide ? dit Quistis d'une voix pincée.

Il ne parut pas l'entendre et refit le tour de la voiture. Il marmonna :

- J'espère que le plein a été fait...

Puis il ouvrit brutalement la portière arrière et fit signe au groupe de monter. Quand Squall voulut passer, il l'arrêta, referma la portière et ouvrit celle du passager à l'avant.

- Tu vas être mon copilote, décida-t-il. Je t'en prie...

Il l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir. Squall n'aimait pas du tout sa petit voix insidieuse, mais il obéit. Une main se colla sur son postérieur et le poussa doucement sur le siège. Le brun envoya un regard furieux sur le blond. Il n'était pas le seul que ses stupidités amusaient ; Raijin et Fujin riaient comme des hyènes sur la banquette arrière. Seifer, sans s'arrêter de rire, prit la place du chauffeur. A côté, Squall, les traits tirés, ne décolérait pas. Almasy se remit à rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête !

Il se débarrassa de son manteau, qu'il balança sur les passagers arrière. Selphie et Zell protestèrent en vain. Quistis, elle, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Seifer enclencha le moteur. Juste avant de démarrer, il se tourna vers Squall, toujours aussi crispé, et ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

- Tu rougis.

- De honte, rétorqua froidement Leonhart et il étala le plan sur ses genoux. Tu dois prendre la direction sud-est... cette route-là exactement !

- A vos ordres m'dame !

- ça suffit Seifer ! s'écria Squall.

Mais sa voix plus aiguë, quand il s'énervait, fit redoubler Almasy de rire. Pire, Squall perçut aussi les gloussements de Fujin et les ricanements de Raijin et Zell. Il se retourna brusquement et foudroya le blondinet du regard. Zell voulut disparaître ; il se fit tout petit sur son siège, en bredouillant des excuses. Squall se remit en place et se plongea dans l'étude de la carte. Il espérait trouver un chemin plus court. La voiture prit violemment un virage, puis un autre. Selphie se plaignit. Elle n'aurait pas dû ; elle tomba carrément sur Zell au tournant suivant.

- Seifer ! Arrête ! s'écria Zell.

- Plus vite on y sera, plus vite cette mission sera finie et je serai débarrassé de vous.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il flanqua un coup de coude à son copilote.

- Squall, attrape une clope. Tu l'allumes et tu me la files.

Quistis réagit au quart de tour.

- Il est interdit de fumer dans un véhicule de l'université.

Un rire moqueur agita les épaules de Seifer. Il balança :

- Toi, la coincée, je ne t'ai rien demandé, il me semble !

- Seifer, je t'interdis de me tutoyer ! Montre-moi plus de respect !

- Tu n'es plus ma prof, alors je me passerai de tes leçons de morale ! riposta-t-il et il lui lança un regard noir dans le rétroviseur. D'ailleurs, je les ai toujours trouvées débiles...

Squall finit par trouver le paquet de cigarettes dans une poche du manteau de Seifer. Il la passa sur la flamme du briquet et la lui donna. Le blond ne le remercia pas, mais il désigna rapidement le paquet presque entier.

- Si t'en veux une, sers-toi.

- Je ne fume pas, répondit le brun, d'une voix si méfiante qu'il avait l'air de croire que Seifer désirait l'empoisonner.

Le blond pouffa doucement, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû s'attendre à une telle réponse de la part d'un blanc-bec. Enfin, le calme revint. Ce n'était malheureusement que temporaire. Après seulement une dizaine de minutes, des bruits recommencèrent à fuser de tous les côtés. Les filles se chamaillaient. Raijin et Zell se menaçaient. Squall s'enfonça dans son siège et essaya de se vider la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

Seifer essuya son front pour la énième fois. La température dans le véhicule avoisinait facilement les 40 degrés, depuis que la ventilation était tombée en rade. Comme d'habitude, Cid avait lésiné sur les moyens et leur avait refilé du mauvais matériel. Il regarda Squall à la dérobée ; il semblait agoniser.

- Tu devrais te découvrir un peu. Tu dois mourir de chaud.

Squall ne le regarda pas. Le mouvement le plus infime suffirait à le mettre en nage. Il répliqua d'une voix cinglante :

- Ne me touches pas.

- Je conduis, j'te signale ! ricana Seifer, que les réactions du brun distrayaient toujours. Ce serait difficile.

- T'arrives très bien à fumer et conduire en même temps, rétorqua-t-il, d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Seifer observait Squall du coin de l'œil. Le brun ne remarqua pas son petit manège. Il écumait ; Seifer avait raison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Tout le monde dormait, exception faite de Quistis qui surveillait la trajectoire prise par Almasy. Poussant un profond soupir, il ôta sa veste. Il se tourna illico vers Seifer. Il allait l'inviter à faire tous les commentaires qu'il voulait tout de suite, histoire d'en finir. Même là, il ne fut pas assez rapide.

- T'es vraiment une planche à pain.

Squall le fixa d'un air dubitatif. Il rétorqua sarcastiquement :

- Peut-être parce que je suis un garçon.

- ça n'a rien à voir… Prendre un peu de muscles, ça ne te ferait pas de mal… _fillette_.

Squall cessa de répondre. Il se remit à contempler le paysage, à savoir une étendue sableuse stérile. Aucun intérêt. Une, deux heures s'écoulèrent. Les kilomètres défilèrent au compteur. Tout à coup, Seifer donna un violent coup de frein. La voiture s'arrêta sèchement, dans un crissement de pneu, et tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut.

- Quoi encore ? grogna Zell, qui semblait se croire chez lui, dans son lit douillet.

Quistis émit un bruit agacé. Le blond avait dormi sur son épaule. Il s'écarta aussitôt et s'excusa en rougissant.

- On est arrivés... dit Seifer et il coupa le contact.

Squall s'appuya sur le siège pour se rehausser. A plusieurs centaines de mètres, se dessinaient les contours de la base. Elle grouillait de soldats. La plupart brandissait un fusil ou une mitraillette.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester là ? ricana Almasy.

Squall se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Il s'empara de sa gunblade et sortit de la voiture. De là où ils étaient, les gardes ne pouvaient pas les apercevoir. Mais, s'ils sortaient de derrière la dune, ils seraient aussitôt en vue. Le groupe devait mettre un plan en place. Ils s'accroupirent par prudence. Zell jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la station.

- Impossible de foncer tête baissée ! On va se faire tirer comme des lapins !

Seifer se mordit la lèvre ; il finit par ricaner bêtement.

- Crétin et obsédé, pensa Squall, qui ne se faisait plus d'illusions à son sujet depuis des lustres.

Il continua, mais à voix haute :

- Utilisons des grenades fumigènes.

A la surprise générale, Seifer acquiesça. Il eut un sourire discret, mais qui semblait presque sincère.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. On leur balance notre stock et on en profite pour leur tomber dessus !

Il s'écarta des autres et ordonna à Zell et Raijin de le rejoindre.

- Nous trois, on forcera le passage.

Zell fit la moue, mais les regards insistants de Quistis et Squall le contraignirent à céder.

- Squall, tu restes derrière moi. Ce serait bête que tu meures lors de ta première mission... ricana Almasy.

A contrecœur, le brun accepta. Il ne broncha pas. Sur l'ordre de Seifer, ils jetèrent les grenades. Tout se déroula atrocement vite. Les fumées commencèrent à s'élever ; elles semblaient vouloir monter jusqu'au ciel. La poussière s'y mêlait. Personne n'y voyait quoi que ce soit. Des cris d'alerte retentirent parmi les galbadiens. Seifer lança le signal.

- En avant !

Squall se rua après lui. Au début, il pouvait distinguer Quistis courant à côté de lui et le long manteau de Seifer devant. Mais il dut éviter plusieurs volées de balles et, lorsqu'il voulut repartir, se retrouva seul. Il regarda de tous les côtés. Les fumées ne se dissipaient pas aussi vite que prévu et il se retrouvait piégé au milieu d'elles, incapable de discerner ni ses alliés, ni ses ennemis. L'un d'eux le vit pourtant.

Le soldat bondit sur lui. Par chance, il avait perdu son arme à feu, mais il dégaina un couteau de chasse. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le sol, en se tabassant. Squall retenait de plus en plus difficilement le poignard loin de son visage. L'homme suait à grosses gouttes sous son armure ; pour lui aussi, la lutte était dure. Il essaya de retourner le bras du seed, à qui un grognement de douleur échappa. Leonhart réussit à agripper de son autre main sa gunblade. Il flanqua deux coups de crosse dans le menton de son ennemi. Ce dernier bascula en arrière. Squall sauta sur ses pieds et le cloua au sol d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il plia son bras endolori et se lança à la recherche de ses camarades. Il ne tomba pas sur eux et eut moins de chance que la première fois. Cette fois-ci, trois galbadiens fondirent sur lui. Il en blessa un, mais reçut le coup d'un autre. Un coup de pied à la mâchoire l'envoya à terre. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le canon d'un fusil braqué sur lui.

- Fais tes prières, gamin...

Squall le prit par surprise. Il balança son pied dans le fusil, qui tomba dans le sable, et ré-attaqua. Il avait oublié l'autre galbadien. Ce dernier venait dans son dos. A l'instant où il allait le frapper, deux mains attrapèrent Squall et le rejetèrent sur le côté.

- Bouge ton putain de cul, Leonhart ! s'exclama Seifer.

Il encaissa le coup à sa place. Furieux, il empoigna le soldat par le bras et le lui brisa. Puis il jeta l'homme sur son camarade. Il leva sa gunblade et les acheva sans plus de cérémonie. Squall, par terre, haletait. Il vit le regard enragé du blond, quand il se tourna vers lui.

- Je t'avais dit d'me suivre !

- Je t'ai perdu ! Je n'y voyais plus rien et...

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses pathétiques, rétorqua-t-il avec encore plus de dédain que d'habitude.

Les fumées s'évanouirent quelques minutes plus tard. Squall ne lâcha plus Seifer d'une semelle. Le blond se taisait, ne lui accordait pas un regard. Quand ils eurent nettoyé la zone, il s'assit contre la station et pansa sa plaie avec un bout de toile. Leurs coéquipiers les retrouvèrent vite. Selphie se précipita sur Squall. Il n'eut pas le choix ; il la reçut dans ses bras, complètement abasourdi.

- Squall ! Je me suis inquiétée !

- On t'a perdu de vue pendant un sacré bout de temps ! renchérit Zell, tout aussi soulagé.

- ça va... Seifer m'a aidé.

Almasy retrouva brusquement la parole, mais il n'avait pas décoléré.

- Bon sang ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Tu serais mort combien de fois si je n'avais pas été là ?

Squall baissa la tête, honteux. Pour une fois, Seifer n'avait pas tort ; il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. A ses yeux, il avait même été un poids pour son équipe. Pourtant, il combattait bien en temps normal.

- Oui, mais toi, tu as assuré chef !

Une voix d'adolescente s'adressant à son idole. Fujin dans toute sa splendeur.

- Je sais, lâcha Seifer et il jeta un dernier regard mauvais sur Squall, avant de faire volte-face. Venez ! On rentre !

- Ne te laisses pas faire comme ça, Squall ! s'écria Selphie. Réagis !

- Tu n'es pas à ma place, ok ? Alors fiche-moi la paix !

Et il la planta là pour rejoindre la voiture. Ils reprirent tous les mêmes places. Squall était plongé dans le malaise. Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir été si inutile. Seifer avait tout enduré à sa place. Il essaya de se faire pardonner.

- Tu devrais laisser quelqu'un te relayer, dit-il timidement. Tu as déjà conduit tout l'aller...

- Ferme-la. Je n'ai confiance en personne ici.

Le ton était si dur qu'il blessait plus qu'un coup de poing.

- On s'arrêtera dans un hôtel, décréta Almasy, en réglant le rétroviseur.

Ils ne croisèrent un motel qu'après près de quatre heures de route. Ces heures furent extrêmement pénibles pour tout le monde, surtout pour Seifer, mais il se garda bien de s'en plaindre. Squall le vit bâiller et se frotter les yeux, une fois qu'il eut arrêté la voiture sur le parking du misérable hôtel. Il ne dit mot et observa les alentours, qui ne lui inspiraient rien qui vaille.

Ici, ils étaient isolés de tout. A première vue, il n'y avait personne, si bien qu'il crût que l'endroit avait été déserté. Ils hésitèrent à entrer ; la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Mais Seifer passa le premier et la força. En réalité, elle était juste coincée. Ils tombèrent alors nez-à-nez avec un homme. Quistis le détailla discrètement. Son physique était étonnant pour un tenancier ; il était plutôt baraqué.

- Combien la chambre ? lança Seifer.

- ça dépend de combien vous pouvez payer ! plaisanta l'inconnu. Mais je descendrai pas en-dessous de 10 gils.

- C'est incroyablement peu, souligna Quistis.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je peux me permettre de pratiquer les prix de la ville ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules et abandonna.

- Vous allez devoir vous mettre par deux.

- Nous sommes sept, objecta Selphie.

- Pas possible ! Tu sais compter jusque là ? se moqua Seifer.

Les joues de Selphie s'empourprèrent. La situation risquait de dégénérer ; Selphie était plutôt expansive. Squall préféra prendre les devants :

- Pas de problème, dit-il à l'hôtelier. Nous allons nous débrouiller.

- Personne ne doit rester tout seul, déclara d'emblée Quistis, toujours aussi prudente. Simple mesure de sécurité.

- Encore une règle complètement stupide, grogna Seifer, les bras croisés.

Il redirigea son regard vers Squall et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse.

- Quoi ?

- On partage la chambre ? proposa-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

- Si c'est pour vérifier…

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, surtout devant tout le monde. Raijin et Fujin se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Zell dessinait des cercles sur le sol poussiéreux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Quistis était la seule à rester imperturbable ; ces blagues puériles lui passaient au-dessus. Seifer relança Squall.

- Alors ?

Leonhart se rappela qu'il avait une sorte de dette envers lui. Il pouvait bien lui accorder ce petit plaisir ; quelques moqueries de plus ne le tueraient pas.

- D'accord… J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas.

Le blond grinça des dents, mais ne perdit pas son agaçant sourire. Au final, Quistis, Selphie et Zell partageraient la même chambre. Les deux femmes ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient à dormir dans le même lit, pour une unique nuit. Enfin, Raijin et Fujin occuperaient la dernière chambre. Seifer récupéra la clef de sa chambre et l'agita sous le nez de Squall.

- Allons-y ma princesse...

Squall le regarda comme s'il était tombé d'une autre planète. Il poussa un terrible soupir de désespoir.

- Avoue que tu es ravi... susurra le blond, faussement tendre.

- Je suis à deux doigts de te castrer en direct.

Il n'était pas aussi apathique qu'avant ; il était plutôt remonté. ça ne fit qu'amuser davantage Seifer. Celui-ci essaya de lui attraper le menton.

- Et toi, je pourrais ?

Squall le repoussa. Il soupira de nouveau et monta l'escalier. Quand Seifer voulut le suivre, Selphie lui barra le passage. La jeune fille lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Avec ses poings ancrés à ses hanches et sa moue contrariée, elle se voulait intimidante. Seifer eut un sourire narquois ; elle n'était pas crédible une seconde.

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille une minute ? s'écria la brunette. Il ne t'a rien fait !

- Tu devrais faire profil bas, gronda-t-il. Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

- Tu t'en prends à lui parce qu'il ne réplique pas ! Tu es un lâche, Seifer !

Il ne put pas accepter cette fois-ci. Il la saisit par l'épaule et la secoua.

- Répète ça !

- Lache-moi ordure !

- Du calme ! Arrêtez vos enfantillages ! les interrompit Quistis.

Elle les força à se séparer et envoya chaque binôme à sa chambre, avant de partir pour la sienne en compagnie de Zell et Selphie. En haut, Squall arpentait la chambre. Il avait attendu jusque là, afin de laisser Seifer choisir son lit. S'il en prenait un et que Seifer le voulait, il aurait été obligé de déplacer toutes ses affaires. Après plusieurs minutes, il jeta son dévolu sur le lit le plus éloigné de la fenêtre et déballa ses affaires. L'instant d'après, Seifer faisait irruption dans la chambre. Il ne lui fit aucune réflexion et se dirigea d'un pas sec jusqu'au lit restant. Il envoya son manteau sur une chaise et ses chaussures au beau milieu de la pièce, puis se laissa tomber sur les couvertures.

- Cette fille t'a dans la peau ! C'est pas possible !

Les sourcils de Squall se froncèrent. Il s'assit et regarda le blond, apparemment assez énervé. Le voir dans cet état lui arracha un sourire. Il se moquait bien des raisons de cet énervement ; du moins, il réussit à s'en persuader. Il intériorisa et reprit un visage neutre.

- De qui tu parles ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton détaché.

- Cette débile de Tilmitt ! Elle te court après comme un petit toutou !

Squall haussa les épaules. Il sortit ses vêtements de rechange, puis s'assit sur le bord de son matelas.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Normal, trésor... Tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi.

Sa voix était presque obscène. Un rire ironique lui parvint. Seifer se redressa sur un coude.

- Arrête de mentir. Tu ne me trompes pas, moi !

Squall resta muet, les yeux toujours braqués sur un point invisible à l'horizon. Mais il ne réussit pas à éradiquer totalement ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Il s'allongea sur son lit et tourna le dos à son équipier. Seifer ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi cet être couché là se montrait si peu réceptif. Il n'était ni aveugle, ni sourd, ni muet. Pourtant, rien ne le stimulait. Que se passait-il dans cette tête ? Seifer aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Il se recoucha. Ces questions lui causaient des maux de tête ; il se les était toujours posées, de plus en plus ces dernières années, bien trop à son goût. Il s'endormit le premier, épuisé par sa longue journée. Squall ne ferma les paupières que lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration. A son tour, il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Il devait avoisiner 1 heure du matin, quand un craquement le tira de son sommeil.<p>

- Seifer ?

Un grincement retentit. On ouvrait la porte. Il chercha l'interrupteur. Des pas se firent entendre et on se jeta sur lui. Avant qu'il eût compris comment, il se retrouva balancé hors de son lit et tiré jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il dégringola. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se releva avec peine. Par chance, il ne s'était rien cassé dans sa chute. Il courut droit devant lui ; il était incapable de réfléchir. Un homme le poursuivait. Il tirait de temps à autre, l'avait presque touché à plusieurs reprises. Squall aboutit sur la porte donnant sur le jardin de derrière. Il en brisa la vitre d'un coup de poing et la déverrouilla. Curieusement, elle avait été verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Une seule explication possible : on avait voulu les empêcher de fuir, de quitter cette maison. Squall se retrouva dehors. Une balle manqua son pied gauche de peu. A l'impact, elle explosa et lui envoya de la boue jusqu'au visage. Il faillit tomber, mais recouvrit par miracle son équilibre. L'averse était si forte qu'il percevait à peine les contours de l'abri de jardin vers lequel il courrait. Il se rua sur sa porte et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Là, il se mit à rechercher une arme.

Plongé dans l'obscurité complète, il fouilla à tâtons. Ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement. De l'autre côté de la porte, l'homme s'approchait. Il n'entendait pas ses pas, avec le vacarme de la pluie frappant la taule, mais il pouvait très bien les imaginer. Combattre des soldats sur un champ de bataille, voilà ce qu'on leur enseignait à l'école et non pas se défendre contre des fous vous attaquant par surprise, au beau milieu de la nuit ! Il finit par agripper des cisailles de jardin ; c'était mieux que rien.

A la seconde même où il allait se redresser, une balle transperça la porte et l'effleura à l'épaule. Elle déchira son habit et laissa sur sa peau une traînée sanguinolente. Il repéra un trou dans le mur du fond et pensa s'enfuir par là. Soudain, un cri aigu résonna. C'était Selphie. Et si tous les autres étaient morts et qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nombre de gens qui vivaient ici. En tout cas, ils devaient être nombreux pour avoir osé attaquer un groupe de sept personnes armées.

Il ne réfléchit pas et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. L'homme se trouvait juste derrière et la reçut en plein visage. Il bascula en arrière. Squall se rua sur lui. Il lui tordit le bras pour l'obliger à lâcher son arme et planta directement les cisailles dans sa poitrine, avant de les replonger dans sa gorge. Hors d'haleine, il se releva. Ses jambes lui semblaient en coton. Il était habitué aux meurtres presque légalisés par la guerre, mais pas à cette barbarie. Il ne connaissait pas auparavant la misère humaine. En quelques enjambées, il traversa l'océan boueux qu'était devenu le jardin et retourna dans la maison. Selphie était recroquevillée par terre, la tête entre ses genoux.

- Selphie… Où sont les autres ?

Il lui parlait à voix basse, pour la rassurer et éviter d'être entendu.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! C'est Zell qui…

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche ; elle faisait trop de bruit. Il attendit qu'elle se calmât pour la laisser reprendre.

- C'était un piège… Un piège des Galbadiens !

- Ecoute-moi bien, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas aller te cacher... Il y une petite cabane dans le jardin... Je viendrai t'y chercher quand tout sera fini, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas, n'acquiesça même pas. Elle regardait dans son dos, pétrifiée d'horreur. Squall se retourna, prêt à faire face à un soldat. Ce n'était pas un ennemi, mais son sang se glaça une seconde.

- Zell ! Bordel !

- Ils vont nous avoir…

Squall se précipita sur lui. Il le rattrapa juste à temps, avant qu'il ne s'effondrât. Une large plaie s'ouvrait sur son côté droit.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Dehors… A l'avant… haleta le blond, entrecoupé par des gargouillements, mais ils ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Squall jeta un coup d'œil sur la blessure. Il fallait s'en charger sans attendre.

- Selphie, tu vas désinfecter ça et le recoudre ! Regarde dans la cuisine ! Prends ce que tu peux !

- Mais Squall, j'en serai incapable ! protesta la jeune fille, complètement déboussolée.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu veux qu'il meure ? riposta le brun, assez vivement pour la brusquer.

Elle secoua la tête et s'exécuta, sans cesser de pleurer. Squall aida Zell à se rendre jusque dans la cuisine et l'installa sur une chaise. Il leur commanda de fermer à clé, puis il se rendit à l'endroit indiqué par Zell. L'averse était toujours aussi forte. Il repéra quatre silhouettes, face à une dizaine d'autres, qui paraissaient inhumaines avec leur casque et leur armure.

- Hé fillette ! s'exclama une voix.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler ainsi dans un moment pareil. Squall se tourna vers Almasy et reçut sa gunblade dans les mains.

- T'avais oublié ton jouet, ricana le blond.

Squall, son arme en main, se plaça entre lui et Raijin.

- On va reculer vers la maison, chuchota Seifer à ses coéquipiers. Quistis, Raijin, Fujin, allez vous réfugier à l'intérieur. Squall et moi, on se charge d'eux.

Squall écarquilla les yeux ; il ne fut pas le seul.

- Obéissez ! rugit Seifer.

Ils firent comme il l'avait demandé. Dès que leurs trois équipiers furent en sécurité, Seifer jeta un coup d'œil sur Squall.

- Méfie-toi, je pourrai pas encaisser à ta place cette fois.

Plusieurs coupures et brûlures de balles l'ayant effleuré se voyaient sur ses bras. Dans la nuit et la pluie, il devait cacher d'autres plaies. Squall s'efforça de ne rien montrer de son inquiétude. Il acquiesça avec détermination. Ils attaquèrent en même temps. Sans y faire attention, ils travaillèrent en équipe, se couvrant et attaquant à tour de rôle. Ils se compensaient, avec leurs faiblesses et leurs avantages. Squall s'acharnait sur les ennemis, agissait avec rapidité et prudence, tandis que Seifer se lançait à corps perdu dans la mêlée, sans se soucier des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Dans ces moments-là, Squall se débrouillait pour écarter les adversaires. Lorsque le dernier soldat vivant mordit la poussière, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il promena son regard sur tous les corps étendus. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. En revanche, Seifer ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça. Il retourna à l'intérieur sans un mot. Squall ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Pendant que Quistis et Fujin dispensaient les soins d'urgence aux blessés, Squall et Seifer patientaient en silence dans le salon. Squall fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle. Puis il se figea, devant le grand miroir fendillé d'une armoire. Il passa ses mains sur son visage ; il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme ensanglanté qui le regardait. Un froissement se fit entendre. Seifer venait de quitter son fauteuil. Il écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon et s'arrêta à côté de Squall. Celui-ci, gêné, ne se déroba cependant pas.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que nous ne voyons pas la même chose… murmura soudain le blond.

Il avait presque l'air amusé. Squall essaya de rire, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il n'émit qu'un ricanement aigre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Un minable ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Almasy paraissait réfléchir. Il répondit quand Squall ne l'espérait plus :

- Non, un aveugle.

Squall fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça, reprit Almasy. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

Il eut son petit ricanement habituel et scruta la face de Squall, partagé entre la stupeur et l'incompréhension.

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour le dire devant les autres…

Squall voulut qu'il s'explique. Seifer ne pouvait pas penser ça ; il se moquait forcément de lui. Le blond s'esquiva. Il le contourna et rejoignit le reste du groupe, mettant un terme à leur conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ils descendirent du véhicule, éreintés, et remontèrent du parking pour le hall de la BGU. Fujin soutenait Raijin, dont la rotule avait été criblée de mitraille. Le métisse serrait les dents en souffrant le martyre.

- ça va aller, lui murmura la jeune femme.

Derrière son cache-oeil et ses mèches grises, elle était bien plus inquiète que sa voix ne le laissait paraître. Comme seuls les chefs devaient rendre leurs conclusions au directeur, elle se permit de conduire son ami jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans plus attendre. L'état de Zell était également préoccupant. Selphie proposa de l'accompagner, mais, à la surprise générale, Quistis intervint.

- Je vais m'en charger, déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Zell et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. L'adolescent se mit à rougir, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Seifer et même Squall. Selphie resta entre eux, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais la présence d'Almasy l'empêchait de la poser. Elle se fit violence et releva les yeux vers Leonhart. Juste avant, elle croisa le regard glacial de Seifer ; elle passa outre.

- Je pourrais venir avec vous ?

Sa demande plongea Squall dans l'embarras.

- La procédure normale stipule que...

La voix méprisante du blond le coupa net. Il fixa la brunette d'un air des plus hautains.

- Tu ne nous serviras à rien.

Et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, en lançant à Squall :

- Ramène-toi fillette, allons rendre visite à cet incapable de Kramer !

Son ton s'était à peine adouci ; le brun ressentit un léger pincement de cœur. Il s'était imaginé que leurs rapports s'étaient arrangés depuis l'incident du motel. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Le conflit ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? Seifer ne se fatiguait pas, alors que Squall pliait. Il ne désirait même plus échapper à sa némésis. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants ; le temps n'était plus aux enfantillages. Leonhart promena un regard désolé sur Selphie. Il esquissa un pas pour rejoindre Almasy, qui gardait les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes et l'attendait. Au dernier moment, il revint vers la jeune fille et lui dit :

- On se revoit juste après, si tu veux ?

Il posa sa main sur son épaule une seconde ; Seifer pinça les lèvres, avant de pousser un ricanement nerveux.

- Très mignon... Vraiment touchant... On peut y aller maintenant ?

Il se crispa davantage, quand la jeune fille acquiesça, le visage illuminé par un sourire radieux. Squall sourit faiblement et gagna l'ascenseur. Seifer appuya sur le bouton ; en réalité, il cogna presque dessus. Squall s'accouda à la rambarde. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses bottes de combat et ne les quittèrent plus.

- Tu me laisses parler... ordonna Seifer, puis il rit méchamment. Suis-je bête ? Comme si tu savais parler... Tu n'es qu'un chien qui exécute sans réfléchir. Le bon petit toutou de Cid.

Leonhart attendit. Dès qu'il eut fini de cracher son venin, il répliqua :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est pourtant simple ! rétorqua le blond, sans lui accorder un regard. Quand il nous a désignés pour cette mission, tu n'as même pas protesté. Tu t'es contenté d'accepter ce que tu n'avais aucune envie de faire ! Tu aurais pu lui lécher les pieds pendant que tu y étais !

Squall ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il choisit méticuleusement ses mots, qui devaient rester naturels. Une fois qu'il se sentit sûr de lui, il fit un pas vers le blond.

- D'où tu le sors ?

- Quoi ? cracha méchamment Almasy.

- Que je ne voulais pas de toi comme équipier ? murmura le brun, d'une voix mystérieuse.

Seifer le scruta. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Squall ; celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux, dont les mèches retombèrent devant son visage et le cachèrent. Almasy détourna les yeux. A cet instant, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et s'ouvrit. Seifer, au lieu de se précipiter, s'effaça légèrement.

- Après toi...

Squall passa sans hésiter. Il ne pensa pas une seconde que Seifer pourrait avoir un autre geste déplacé. Il avait raison. Le blond était trop énervé pour plaisanter. Il se contenta de le suivre, plongé dans ses pensées. Son cerveau préoccupé retournait dans tous les sens les mots de Leonhart. Son attitude l'étonnait, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien.

La surprise se peignit sur la face du Cid, quand il les vit sans blessure grave. Il était déjà au courant de l'état plus inquiétant de Zell et Raijin.

- Il semblerait, messieurs, que votre coopération ait porté ses fruits.

Il abaissa ses petites lunettes et scruta par-dessus le visage fermé de Squall. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il le regardait et réagit aussitôt :

- Seifer a fait un travail remarquable, monsieur. Il est pour beaucoup dans notre réussite.

Almasy fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard méfiant. Qu'est-ce que Squall manigançait ? Pourquoi lui lançait-il des fleurs, alors qu'il aurait pu s'attribuer tout le succès de la mission ? Cid détestait Seifer autant qu'il appréciait Squall, pour son obéissance, voire sa docilité... A l'image d'un animal de compagnie bien élevé. Le directeur aurait bu les paroles de Leonhart, alors quelle raison avait-il pour se mettre en retrait ? Le blond affronta le regard suspicieux de Kramer.

- Etonnant... marmonna l'homme en rehaussant enfin ses lunettes. Mais j'imagine qu'il s'agit davantage de votre modestie coutumière, Leonhart. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici vos récompenses.

Ils devaient obtenir la même somme, mais Squall reçut une prime en tant que chef officiel. Seifer serra les dents ; il aurait mérité cette argent plus que quiconque. On le détestait ; on le rabaissait, tout ça parce qu'on méprisait ses méthodes, parce qu'il avait fait le choix de ne pas se conformer aux normes établies. Pourtant, il était diablement plus efficace que n'importe quel seed. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre.

- On partagera plus tard, l'arrêta Squall à voix basse.

Il était sincère. Seifer ravala sa colère. Cid, qui leur tournait le dos, n'avait rien entendu. Il étudiait une immense carte du monde, toute piquée de drapeaux.

- J'aurais sûrement besoin de vous prochainement... très prochainement.

Il parlait doucement, comme s'il pensait à haute voix.

- Pas de problème, répondit Seifer. J'ai besoin d'argent pour payer ma chambre... vu que je ne suis pas seed, acheva-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

Sa rancœur était presque palpable. Il foudroya Squall du regard. Le brun n'y était pour rien ; il se sentit juste désolé. L'énervement monta d'un cran, lorsque Cid reprit :

- Non, pas vous Almasy. Si je vous ai envoyé sur cette mission, c'est uniquement parce que je n'avais aucun seed de disponible. Squall, vous partirez avec votre équipe habituelle et je vous adjoindrai quelqu'un de votre rang.

Même Squall voulut protester ; l'injustice était trop flagrante. Seifer s'était démené. Il les avait menés à la victoire, quand Squall en était incapable. Mieux, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Pauvre débile ! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? J'ai dû porter cette équipe de demeurés à bout de bras !

Squall devint blême, tandis que Cid s'empourprait. S'il paraissait calme, il était tout à fait capable de piquer des colères monstrueuses, surtout si l'on ne respectait pas son autorité.

- Almasy, taisez-vous et excusez-vous tout de suite !

Leonhart pria intérieurement pour que Seifer ne répondît pas. Bien sûr, rien ne se passa comme il le souhaitait ; Seifer n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise quand il avait commencé à mordre. Il avança vers le directeur, presque menaçant, et abattit ses mains sur le bureau. Cid dut se retenir de reculer.

- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner ! rugit Almasy. J'ai tout fait seul, mais si t'es assez con pour pas t'en apercevoir, je devrais effectivement aller voir ailleurs !

- Almasy, vous dépassez les bornes ! Continuez comme ça et je vous ferai ficher dehors, sans espoir de retour !

Furieux, le blond fit volte-face. Il poussa violemment les portes et quitta la salle. Ce fut comme se retrouver dans le sillon d'un ouragan. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Squall de réagir sur-le-champ.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur ! s'écria-t-il et il fila pour rattraper Seifer.

L'ascenseur allait se refermer ; il se jeta dedans juste à temps.

- Seifer, calme-toi !

Almasy le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit plus un mot.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, haleta Squall, un peu essoufflé. Ton attitude était justifiée... mais il ne t'écoutera jamais si tu réagis comme ça.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes conseils. C'est trop tard de toute façon...

Seifer baissa la tête ; à présent, il était aussi ennuyé que furieux. Il n'avait nulle part où se réfugier si Cid mettait sa menace à exécution.

- Tu vas avoir ton diplôme, déclara subitement Squall.

Le blond le regarda avec scepticisme. Il crut à une mauvaise blague et se mit illico sur la défensive.

- Oui, c'est très amusant Leonhart de frapper quelqu'un à terre ! lâcha-t-il méchamment. Moi, au moins, il me reste ma dignité !

- Non, je suis sérieux et je te le donnerai... si tu acceptes que je te devienne ton professeur.

Seifer écarquilla les yeux ; l'annonce de l'apocalypse n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Squall ne perdit pas son sérieux. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- En plus, si tu suis mes cours, tu redeviendras un étudiant et Cid n'aura pas le droit de te chasser de la BGU.

- Tu m'étonnes ces temps-ci…

- On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

Il voulait surprendre Seifer, mais le blond le surpassa. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque.

- Mais je n'attends que ça…

Le maigre contact de ces doigts sur son cou fit prendre des couleurs à Squall. Ses joues perdirent leur ton blafard, qui lui donnait un air maladif. Squall était trop chamboulé pour s'en rendre compte ; il ne le réalisa qu'en entendant Seifer ricaner. Aussitôt, il se dégagea.

- ça suffit ! protesta-t-il. Je peux encore changer d'avis !

Son air de collégienne contrariée amusa le blond, qui répondit d'une voix étrange :

- Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber… pas vrai ?

Force était de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Squall expira profondément. Il se sentait bizarre, à la fois fatigué et heureux. Ce n'était pas courant, plutôt rare en réalité. Le plus étrange était de ressentir ce bien-être en présence de celui qui le persécutait. Ils se quittèrent dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Squall fila à la bibliothèque, tandis que Seifer partit rejoindre ses deux amis. Juste avant de se séparer, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour débuter les cours le lendemain matin, à 10h00. Ce jour-là, ils ne se revirent qu'une seule fois.

Squall était attablé, quand le comité pénétra dans le restaurant scolaire. Il ne pria pas pour passer inaperçu comme d'habitude. Ces derniers temps, Seifer se montrait plus clément à son égard. Le groupe le frôla. Seifer ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il passa près de lui sans le voir, comme s'il était devenu un fantôme. Raijin et Fujin l'imitèrent. Squall se décontracta et, pour la première fois, il prit son temps pour manger. La nourriture eut un goût amer ce jour-là. Squall dut se rendre à l'évidence. Étonnamment, il avait presque souffert de l'indifférence d'Almasy.

Le trio termina avant lui. Le brun était encore plongé dans ses notes de l'année passée. Il cherchait par quel sujet il commencerait ses leçons. Assoiffé, il voulut attraper sa bouteille d'eau. Ses doigts ne la trouvèrent pas. Il releva les yeux et la retrouva dans les mains de Seifer. Il plissa les yeux et se racla nerveusement la gorge. Le blond l'ignora. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil ; il voulait s'assurer que ses amis ne le verraient pas. Il n'alla pas jusqu'à s'asseoir près du brun et se contenta de se pencher par-dessus la table.

- Tu te décarcasses pour moi…

- Cid va me payer, prétendit Squall, en rabattant son regard sur ses notes.

Seifer n'eut aucun mal à voir qu'il mentait. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, cachés sous des mèches rebelles, mais ses mains s'agitaient plus vite.

- Détends-toi… On a tout notre temps.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis seed et, par conséquent, sensé partir en mission au lieu de rester là ? Si j'avais voulu être prof à plein temps, j'aurais fait comme Quistis.

- Peut-être… mais sans moi, tu n'arriverais pas à grand-chose.

Il se recula et lui lança la bouteille, avant de partir avec un sourire éclatant. Squall en eut un autre, plus attendri. Le claquement des portes le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il rêverait cette nuit. Il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à se concentrer sur sa paperasse.

- Je n'ai rien d'anormal, se répéta-t-il mentalement. Je suis simplement humain...

Un humain confronté à un autre qu'il jugeait désirable. Seifer. Sa carrure protectrice. Son arrogance qu'il appréciait d'autant plus qu'il ne le rabrouait plus autant qu'avant. Le brun se secoua.

- Quel crétin…

Ces mots s'adressaient aussi bien à lui-même qu'à Almasy. Il n'avait aucune chance et certains fantasmes ne devaient jamais se concrétiser. Au fond, c'était peut-être juste l'interdit et le paradoxe d'aimer son bourreau qui provoquaient son désir. Squall resta perplexe, le bout de son stylo coincé entre ses dents. Ses doigts libres tapotaient nerveusement la table. Une ombre l'enveloppa. Il leva les yeux en espérant se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Almasy, mais ce n'était que Selphie. Il eut un soupir involontaire.

- Je t'ai attendu, dit-elle doucement et elle s'assit aussitôt près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les dents de Squall se resserrèrent sur son bic ; il entendit un petit craquement et le posa sur la table.

- Rien de bien intéressant... Quelques papiers à remplir concernant notre mission. Je finirai demain.

Il entreprit de rassembler ses feuilles. La brunette le scrutait, ce qui accrut son énervement qu'il peinait déjà à cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui le préoccupait. Elle mit sa nervosité sur un autre compte qui la satisfaisait bien plus. Squall esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais elle lui attrapa le bras et ils quittèrent ensemble la cafétéria.

Sur le chemin des dortoirs, elle lui proposa de faire un tour et même d'aller s'entraîner à la serre, alors qu'elle détestait cet endroit. Elle aurait bien fait un effort pour lui. Squall, de plus en plus gêné, refusa toutes ses propositions. Il répugnait à lui mentir, mais qu'avait de mal un petit mensonge de temps en temps ?

- Je suis très fatigué.

Elle ravala sa déception et la dissimula derrière son air toujours guilleret. Il finit par accepter qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre ; il n'allait pas lui dire non une fois de plus. Quand ils passèrent devant la chambre de Seifer, Squall ressentit un curieux malaise. Pourtant, et à son grand désarroi, il n'avait pas la moindre raison de culpabiliser ainsi.

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre a été plutôt pénible à écrire... la faute à la fonction d'édition du document qui a pas mal bugué T_T J'espère que ça valait quand même le coup XD<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

10h00... 10h15...

Squall avait regardé sa montre toutes les minutes, sauf quand il les regardait défiler sur l'horloge encastrée dans le mur de la salle de classe. De légères cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux ; il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Pire, son cerveau avait réussi à lui imposer toutes ses fantaisies, alors qu'il était éveillé. Quelques coups, qui formèrent une étrange mélodie, résonnèrent contre la porte. S'ensuivit le ricanement habituel de Seifer.

- Coucou mon ange...

- ça commence mal... marmonna Squall, aussi accablé que s'il allait décéder.

Mais il se tourna tout de suite, histoire de cacher un sourire irrépressible. Pendant qu'Almasy s'installait à son bureau, il alla chercher le matériel nécessaire à la première leçon. Quand il revint, un long rouleau dans les mains, Seifer fit la grimace.

- Non ! On est vraiment obligés de commencer par ça ?

- C'est ton gros point faible… pour ne citer que celui-là, pouffa le brun.

La plaisanterie était si dénuée de méchanceté que même le blond esquissa un sourire. Squall déroula la carte vierge sur le bureau.

- Montre-moi Horizon.

- Je préfèrerais poser mes mains ailleurs…

- Si tu n'y mets pas un peu de sérieux, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

Il s'efforçait de rester dans son rôle de professeur sérieux, mais ses joues se colorèrent.

- On ne pourrait pas aller faire… un peu d'exercice plutôt ?

Une image se dessina devant les yeux de Squall. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le bord de la table. Il rêvait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, au point qu'il n'osait plus fermer l'œil. Il avait honte de ce que son cerveau imaginait, de ses fantasmes qui éclataient les uns après les autres comme des bulles de savon. Un raclement de gorge du blond le fit redescendre sur terre.

- Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre en matière de combat, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Seifer soupira et se tut. S'il avait encore fait une allusion, Squall se serait trahi. Sa peau criait ; elle réclamait du contact. Pour une fois, sa gêne passa inaperçue. Ce que son visage reflétait était à mille lieux de ce que son corps combattait. Il décida de passer à un autre exercice ; il en reviendrait à la géographie plus tard. Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en ramena un modèle classique de bombe. Les élèves apprenaient normalement les rudiments du déminage. Le blond regarda le mécanisme d'un air dubitatif. Il se pencha dessus, une fois, puis deux. Squall, la bouche pincée, se doutait bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il refusait de l'aider tant qu'il ne l'admettrait pas. Seifer se gratta la nuque et se tourna vers lui.

- Si je voulais, je pourrais désamorcer cette bombe... mais pas tout de suite.

- Bien sûr, Seifer...

Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche et rit tout bas. Seifer se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un demeuré face à lui. Il ne se l'avouait pas, mais son opinion lui importait. Trop d'ailleurs. Leonhart semblait à des années lumières de le trouver stupide, mais peut-être jouait-il la comédie. Derrière son faux masque de sympathie, il se moquait sûrement. Almasy fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie de l'étonner, de lui prouver qu'il valait bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Pour y parvenir, il préféra mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

- Je vais me chercher un café à la cafétéria, déclara-t-il subitement.

Il comptait surtout en profiter pour faire un détour par la bibliothèque et y parcourir un livre qui lui permettrait de réussir l'exercice. Cela, naturellement, il ne le dit pas. Squall ne vit pas d'objection à le laisser aller. Alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir, Seifer réapparut.

- Tu veux que je t'en ramène un ?

Squall baissa les yeux d'un air gêné.

- C'est gentil… Mais normalement, c'est moi qui devrais t'inviter. Je viens de toucher mon salaire.

- T'en fais pas pour ça ! J'ai un peu d'argent de côté aussi !

Squall se tordit les mains. Seifer prit son embarras pour un oui ; il fila. Dans l'ascenseur, il se remémora les paroles de Squall et réalisa qu'il avait été stupide. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé pas payer ? Une pensée fugace lui souffla une idée qu'il rejeta aussitôt. Il était peut-être excellent comédien, mais il ne se laisserait quand même pas prendre à son propre jeu. Les mâchoires serrées, il fila vers le restaurant scolaire, dès que les portes s'entrouvrirent. Il attendait devant la machine à café qu'elle remplisse le gobelet destiné à Squall, quand Fujin et Raijin vinrent lui taper sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la femme, avec un quasi-sourire.

Seifer se mit instantanément sur la défensive, comme s'il était pris la main dans le sac. Il rétorqua d'une voix acide :

- ça se voit pas ?

La question qui craignait arriva aussitôt après. Naturellement, ce fut Raijin qui mit les pieds dans les plats.

- Pourquoi deux ?

Seifer toisa le métisse, dont la jambe blessée était fichée dans un énorme plâtre.

- Le deuxième est pour Squall... répondit-il après un long silence.

- Et tu lui payes ? s'esclaffa le brun. Comme ça ? Bonjour le numéro de drague !

Il avait juste envie de plaisanter, mais Almasy ne prit pas du tout sa remarque à la rigolade. Il le foudroya du regard. Il ne s'en serait peut-être pas tenu à si peu, si le bruit de la machine ne l'avait pas averti que son café était prêt. Il le prit si brusquement qu'il manqua d'en renverser. Fujin, prises entre deux feux, sentait son chef plus nerveux que jamais. Elle ficha son pied dans le tibia encore sain de Raijin et courut après le blond, qui semblait les fuir. Elle voulut le raisonner.

- Cet imbécile plaisante. Mais méfie-toi Seifer ! Nous, bien sûr, nous savons très bien que tu ne l'es pas, mais…

Il s'arrêta et la coupa sèchement :

- Quoi ?

- Et bien…

Elle hésitait, mais Raijin, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas retenu la leçon, s'écria :

- Homo... gay quoi !

- Tais-toi ! répliqua Fujin et elle le frappa de nouveau. Tu veux pas aller le crier sur tous les toits pendant que t'y es ?

- Qui colporte des conneries pareilles ? s'énerva Seifer.

Elle haussa les épaules et adopta un air désolé.

- Ce sont des rumeurs qui courent et tu sais ce que c'est… on ne peut pas vraiment obliger tout le monde à se taire.

- Squall et toi, vous passez quand même beaucoup de temps ensemble, souligna Raijin. Tu devrais rester sur le qui-vive... Il est raide dingue de toi, lui !

Un peu de café brûlant coula sur la peau d'Almasy ; il serrait vraiment trop fort les gobelets.

- Je veux des noms ! aboya-t-il. D'ici ce soir !

Et il les délaissa pour retrouver Squall. Il le retrouva appuyé sur le bureau, la mine basse. Il avait l'air ailleurs, mais il rougit quand Seifer lui tendit son café. Recevoir quelque chose de cet homme, même d'aussi ridicule, lui paraissait grandiose. Ils se remirent au travail et ne quittèrent même pas la salle pour déjeuner. Seifer refit l'aller-retour à la cafétéria avec les plateaux. Ils mangèrent rapidement, ensemble pour la première fois. Seifer engloutissait, tandis que Squall picorait et le regardait de temps en temps.

- Je t'impressionne tant que ça ? ricana Almasy.

- C'est plutôt la quantité de nourriture que tu engloutis, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils reprirent la leçon là où ils l'avaient laissée. Ce fut Squall qui finit par mettre un terme au cours, en début de soirée. C'était pour le moins inattendu. Seifer paraissait plus inspiré qu'il ne l'eût cru ; il ne se doutait pas que la géographie n'y était pour rien.

Les jours passèrent et, contrairement à ce qu'espérait Squall, la concentration d'Almasy diminua graduellement. Le brun aborda des tas de sujets différents, essaya de s'adapter, de se montrer plus pédagogue, mais il n'obtint aucun résultat. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gaspillé son temps et celui de Seifer. L'abattement le saisit.

- Alors même Quistis enseignait mieux que moi…

- Elle t'arrivait pas à la cheville, le contredit aussitôt Seifer.

Un sourire illumina le visage du brun.

- Et elle était loin d'être aussi sexy, songea le blond, mais il le garda pour lui.

Lorsque Squall lui tourna le dos, ses yeux tombèrent directement sur ses reins. C'était un réflexe. Seifer en resta interdit. Il pesta intérieurement. Son regard remonta sur le tableau, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il suivit irrésistiblement les doigts, le bras du jeune homme pour en revenir à ses hanches. L'espace d'une seconde, son cerveau se déconnecta. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire pervers. Il se voyait se jetant sur Squall. Peut-être qu'il crierait, peut-être qu'au contraire il le supplierait de le prendre. Seifer préférait cette version ; son sourire grandit. Tout semblait si juste. Squall aurait l'air si vivant. Heureusement que le brun s'était lancé dans une longue explication, sinon il aurait vu la bosse naissante dans le pantalon de son élève. Seifer, lui, la sentit douloureusement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ; il ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur un homme et sur Squall en plus ! Il rabattit son manteau sur son entrejambe et essaya de penser à autre chose. L'image d'un Squall en extase le frappa de nouveau. Il se leva si brusquement que son tabouret se renversa. Squall sursauta.

- Seifer ! Mais où tu vas ?

Le blond passa en coup de vent près de lui. Leonhart se rua dans le couloir après lui, mais il s'éloignait à grands pas. Il courait presque. Squall s'élança à sa suite. Il essaya de bloquer l'ascenseur.

- Seifer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ne m'approches plus !

Il n'était même pas vraiment agressif. Il semblait presque effrayé. Squall ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ce qui le torturait. Seifer avait perdu son parfait contrôle. Son image d'homme parfaitement viril et macho s'effritait. Il rejeta Squall hors de l'ascenseur et l'actionna immédiatement après. Il descendait les étages, sans savoir où il désirait se réfugier. Il avait besoin d'être seul, le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Ça ne servait rien de fuir, mais, s'il restait, il ne réussirait pas à résister et commettrait une grave erreur.

- Petit enfoiré… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je… Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas _ça_ !

Il cogna de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il décida de filer à la serre de combat ; il fallait cesser de penser, tout simplement. Il ne s'enfonça pas assez profondément dans la jungle. Au fond, une part de lui espérait peut-être que Squall vienne le chercher. Pourtant, quand il arriva, il lui réserva un accueil glacial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Squall fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Il resta très doux. Ce n'était pas par peur, mais par réelle inquiétude.

- Je… Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler...

Seifer lui renvoya un regard si haineux qu'il en frémît. Même dans les pires moments, le blond n'avait jamais eu l'air si agressif.

- Tu veux m'aider ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix transfigurée par la colère. Disparais ! Crève, Squall !

Les mots le blessèrent plus qu'il ne le montrât. Il encaissa, en serrant les poings et les dents.

- Si tu le prends comme ça, démerde-toi tout seul !

Il fit demi-tour et lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Va te faire foutre Seifer !

- C'est toi qui vas te faire foutre !

Almasy fondit sur lui comme un fauve. Il bascula de tout son poids sur Squall, dont le menton heurta la pierre. Une main l'empoigna par les cheveux et le traîna en bordure du chemin. Squall s'accrocha à tout ce qui passa à sa portée, mais la poigne du blond était terrible. Il fut balancé contre un rocher. Deux mains baissèrent son pantalon. Il balança un poing qui fendit l'air. C'était comme ces cauchemars où la chose vous touchait, vous faisait probablement des choses atroces, sans que vous puissiez remuer un muscle. Pas d'issue. Les doigts s'ancrèrent dans ses hanches. Il essaya de cogner. Impossible de bouger. Alors il hurla.  
>C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.<p>

- Seifer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Seifer !

Le blond se figea. Il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le cri et la détresse dans les yeux de Squall lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il avait été à deux doigts de commettre un crime. Un viol. Lui aussi eut l'impression de s'extraire d'un horrible rêve. Il se redressa, blême, l'air hagard. Il ne dit pas un mot. Les choses étaient allées vraiment trop loin. Il voulut filer, mais des doigts agrippèrent son manteau.

Le brun le retenait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser fuir encore une fois. Il ne le détestait pas pour les coups qu'il avait portés. Seifer se sentit perdu. Au fond, il s'était toujours douté que Squall n'était pas tout à fait sain d'esprit. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à sourire, mais derrière se terrait de la peur. Il vit le moment où le cœur de Squall explosa littéralement et où sa raison vola en éclats. Plus que jamais, Almasy se sentit sur le fil. Un seul choix et il basculerait. Il perdrait cette image de lui-même qu'il s'était façonnée. Il avait bâti toute sa vie sur ces certitudes qui, pour d'autres, seraient dérisoires, mais lui n'avait rien d'autre à quoi s'accrocher.

Squall était tout aussi troublé. Il ne supportait toujours pas le silence. Des milliers de questions envahissaient son esprit. Il devait savoir. Douter était insupportable. Alors il lui posa la question.

- Seifer… Tu m'aimes ?

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire un pas, un pas si ridicule. Il se fit violence pour réprimer l'envie de répondre, de faire naître un sourire sur le visage face à lui. Il refusa de changer. Au lieu de parler, il émit un rire cynique et s'éloigna, laissant Squall complètement désemparé. Le brun ne se lança pas à sa poursuite. Il resta assis par terre plusieurs heures, se torturant comme jamais auparavant. Il réfléchit tant qu'il en oublia le dîner. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu avaler.

- Tout ce qui arrive… c'est ma faute ?

L'idée se grava dans son cerveau et elle ne l'en quitterait plus. C'était lui l'anormal. Seifer s'était bien amusé avec lui et il lui avait cédé, en tombant amoureux de lui. Peut-être tout était parti d'un simple pari avec Rajin et Fujin... Squall serra les dents. Maintenant, il avait tout perdu. Seifer se désintéresserait de lui. Il ravala sa rancœur et sa peine. Almasy ne lui avait pas paru aussi froid et insouciant que d'habitude. Il avait joué la comédie, assez mal d'ailleurs.

- C'était réel, se répéta Leonhart. Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu...

Une étrange obsession se dessina dans son cerveau encore embrumé. Toutes les heures qui suivirent, il les passa à chercher par quels moyens il reconquerrait Almasy. Leur relation n'en resterait pas là. Il ferait tout pour la perpétuer, absolument tout.

Le lendemain, après une nuit blanche, il se résolut à frapper à la chambre de Seifer. Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne répondit. Il ne le croisa pas de toute la journée. Almasy s'était volatilisé. Squall se rassura en se répétant qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard.

Au bout d'une semaine qui lui parut une éternité, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Un autre étudiant prit la chambre de Seifer. Ils évacuèrent les quelques affaires qu'elle contenait. Le directeur jeta son dossier, sous les yeux de Squall quand ce dernier vint aux nouvelles. Seifer avait disparu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

_- Allez régler ce problème. Vous êtes mon meilleur élément et je vous sens très concerné par cette affaire... Vous mettrez deux fois plus d'ardeur que n'importe qui à en finir avec cette sorcière et son pantin._

Pour une fois, sans en connaître les raisons profondes, Cid avait visé dans le mille. Squall écrasa sa cigarette sous sa botte, sans se soucier du magnifique tapis du Major. Une cigarette comme celles qu'_il_ fumait, de la même marque, répandant la même odeur.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? s'enquit la jeune femme dans son dos.

Squall regarda à peine Linoa. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lui-même n'avait pas de réponse à sa question et, pour cause, malgré son air froid et détaché, il appréhendait ce qu'ils devaient accomplir ce soir-là. Seifer avait beau s'être envolé, il n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans ses pensées. Un bruit le fit soudain revenir à la réalité. Irvine chargeait son fusil ; le moment tant redouté approchait. Squall fit une dernière fois le tour du riche salon du Major. Des glaces pendaient aux murs. Partout, il se reflétait.

Il se regardait dans le miroir, comme cette nuit, dans ce motel sombre. Une silhouette manquait près de lui. Quels gestes aurait-il dû faire ? Et quels mots prononcer pour éviter la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais ? Il se torturait pour rien. Il se détourna de la glace. Seul le présent comptait. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps ; il ne regarderait plus en arrière. Il n'était pas le lâche qu'il pensait. Il avait quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher et à ramener à la maison.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Seifer, pensa-t-il. Même si tu resteras toujours un crétin...

Il eut un petit sourire triste à cette pensée, mais se ressaisit promptement. Irvine s'approchait de lui, son arme sur l'épaule.

- Il faut y aller.

Leonhart acquiesça. Une mission l'avait rarement tant motivé. Cette fois-ci, c'était personnel. Naturellement, Linoa voulut les accompagner, mais son père s'y opposa formellement. Quelque part, Squall en ressentit un certain soulagement. La jeune fille le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui faisait les yeux doux. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de grande raison. Le visage tiré, les yeux un peu cernés, Leonhart n'était pas dans son meilleur jour. Des cauchemars avaient remplacé ses rêves érotiques ; des songes terribles qui le faisaient se réveilleur en sursaut, trempé d'une sueur glacée.

Avec quelques membres de son groupe, ils empruntèrent la voie des égouts et se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'arche. Selphie se montra plus réservée que d'ordinaire. Depuis la venue d'Irvine dans l'escouade, elle semblait un peu soucieuse. Squall ne se préoccupait pas de ses états d'âme ; il espérait juste que les relations compliquées entre le tireur et elle ne compromettraient pas la mission. Tout le monde devait être opérationnel et entièrement tourné vers l'objectif, comme tout bon soldat. Squall se trouvait assez éloigné de la vérité, incapable de voir que le plus perturbé n'était autre que lui-même. Alors qu'ils se postaient à l'endroit prévu pour attaquer le char, il sentit le regard de la brunette sur lui. Il n'éleva pas la voix, mais la fixa en retour.

- Squall, tu n'as pas besoin de tout garder pour toi... murmura-t-elle enfin. Tu n'as pas à tout supporter tout seul.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, prétendit-il.

Ses doigts parcouraient nerveusement sa gunblade. Il avait assez attendu ; il fallait que le petit jeu se finisse un jour ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d 'une autre. Il avait envisagé la situation sous tous ses angles possibles et le pire aurait été que Seifer refuse de se rendre, contraignant alors Squall à le tuer. Le brun priait pour que ce ne soit point le cas ; il n'en aurait pas la force. Il aimait cette ordure. Cet amour n'avait aucun fondement logique, mais il existait. Squall l'assumait sans l'avouer à vive voix. Il l'enterrait comme une faiblesse honteuse, que révèlerait peut-être cette mission. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il tâcha de se raisonner. Il n'avait pas eu le choix et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Cid envoyât un autre Seed. Seifer n'aurait plus eu une seule chance de s'en sortir.

Les minutes défilaient, trop vite. La pression montait. Squall serrait sa gunblade d'une main et agrippait le parapet de l'autre. Il le tenait comme si le sol sous ses pieds allait s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Peu à peu, les vivats s'amplifiaient ; le char serait bientôt en vue. Squall releva les yeux, entrevit des cheveux blonds et reçut comme une décharge électrique. Il détesta l'emprise de Seifer sur lui ; il donna un coup dans le mur. Au milieu des hourras de la foule, le bruit passa inaperçu.

La balle tirée par Irvine, elle en revanche, retentit. Elle frôla Edea sans la blesser. La sorcière poussa une exclamation de surprise et Seifer dégaina sur-le-champ. La foule se dispersa, terrifiée à l'idée d'un tireur posté quelque part. Dans sa cachette, Squall n'y croyait pas. Cet imbécile de Kinneas l'avait manquée. Le brun serra les dents, tandis que la crispation s'étendait à tout son visage. Ses craintes se concrétisait. Un face à face l'attendait.

Sans prévenir personne, il bondit de sa retraite. Un peu surpris par son attitude, Selphie, Zell et Quistis le suivirent. A peine monté sur le char, Squall dégaina. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la prêtresse et d'oublier son chevalier qui, lui, le fixa intensément.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? pouffa Edea.

Quant à Almasy, il ne dit pas mot, mais un sourire étrange, satisfait et moqueur, fendit ses lèvres. Squall détourna son regard vers Edea et grinça entre ses dents :

- Celui qui va t'envoyer six pieds sous terre.

Cette réponse déclencha l'hilarité de la femme. Seifer resta calme ; seul son sourire semblait s'agrandir. Une fois que le rire d'Edea cessa, il déclara :

- Je m'en charge. Inutile de vous en soucier.

Sans réussir à réprimer un sourire hilare, elle acquiesça. Seifer dégaina lentement son arme et commença à s'avancer vers Squall, à qui il parut encore plus colossal qu'avant. Le brun se demanda comment il avait pu se méprendre sur un corps dont il rêvait toutes les nuits.

- Squall !

La voix de Linoa le fit presque sursauter.

- J'en fais mon affaire ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton sans équivoque. Occupez-vous d'Edea !

- Juste toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps... renchérit Seifer d'une voix étrange.

D'habitude, Almasy ouvrait les hostilités. Ce fut Squall cette fois-ci. Il semblait furieux ; Seifer se prépara à encaisser. Pourtant, il para aisément l'attaque du brun, qui lui parut soudain moins agressif, dès qu'il fut près de lui. Le blond le fusilla du regard. Il trouva dans ses yeux une lueur bien plus vive que les flammes des torches. Il ne se laissa cependant pas déstabiliser. Sa gunblade cogna celle de Leonhart. Ils se frôlèrent en s'esquivant. Seifer reconnut l'odeur de ses cigarettes favorites sur le brun, mais ne s'attendrit pas. Au passage, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas m'approcher...

- ça suffit Seifer. J'ai assez perdu de temps.

- Loin de moi, c'est ça ?

Squall eut un petit sourire amer. Il répondit d'une voix inaudible :

- Peut-être.

Seifer dut lutter pour ne pas paraître troublé.

- Il faut que l'un de nous meure, Leonhart et... pour être franc, je préfèrerais que ce soit toi !

Squall sentait la situation lui échapper. Il devait se maîtriser, mais aussi tâcher de calmer Seifer. Il lui en voulait d'avoir trahi les seeds, de l'avoir trahi lui en quelque sorte, mais il ne comptait pas le tuer. A l'opposé, c'était la seule chose que désirait Seifer : éradiquer Squall et, si possible, tout ce qui se rapportait à lui. Ni la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux, ni le temps passé sans lui, ne lui avaient permis d'oublier l'attirance éprouvée. Même s'il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser, elle aurait ressurgi. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Leonhart. Quelques mètres à côté, les compagnons de Squall attaquaient Edea, mais elle lui était complètement sortie de la tête.

Dès qu'il le réalisa, il redoubla de violence. Pris de court, Squall ne put éviter un coup qui déchira sa manche et ouvrit la peau en dessous. Il essaya de répliquer, mais Seifer le dominait sans efforts. A se démener ainsi, le blond finirait par se fatiguer, mais Squall n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il tenta de le paralyser par magie ; Seifer se protégea à temps.

- Tu crois vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? s'écria-t-il. Je suis plus fort que toi, Squall ! Je l'ai toujours été !

Et il se rua sur lui. Squall s'efforça de parer ses coups, mais le blond s'acharnait sur lui avec une rage extrême et il reculait de plus en plus. Un coup de poing qu'il n'avait pas prévu l'envoya rouler à terre. Il brandit par réflexe sa gunblade et releva les yeux pour voir une lame pointée sur lui. Seifer et lui se faisaient face, le blond debout, lui toujours au sol. Ils se fixèrent sans échanger un mot, jusqu'à ce que Seifer ricanât :

- Tu vas enfin sortir de ma tête...

Son ton moqueur se nuançait. Il semblait sombre. Squall riposta violemment :

- Si tu ne t'étais pas allié à cette folle, on ne se serait jamais revus ! C'est de ta faute si on se retrouve toujours ! Tu n'as jamais cessé de venir vers moi !

- Ferme-la !

Le blond leva sa lame. Squall anticipa son attaque et le renvoya d'un coup de pied en plein ventre. Le claquement sec d'un fusil qu'on armait lui parvint. Son regard s'agrandit, lorsqu'il vit Irvine qui visait Seifer. Il se rua sur le tireur et l'obligea à baisser son arme. Il hurla presque :

- Je ne t'ai rien ordonné !

- Mais, Squall...

Le rire hystérique d'une Edea amochée emplit l'air. Tout le monde se figea et la contempla, sauf Seifer que l'attitude de Squall avait laissé perplexe. Seifer n'avait pas remarqué qu'Irvine l'avait pris pour cible. Il serait mort sans avoir compris comment, si Leonhart n'était pas intervenu. En fait, il aurait dû ne pas réagir ; son devoir le lui commandait, mais il l'avait bafoué. Seifer avait toujours pris Squall pour un bon petit soldat, tout en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas fausse route. Pendant des années, il avait gratté pour voir en-dessous de la cuirasse froide et inhumaine du brun. Dans cette situation tragique, il eut un petit sourire. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ; quelqu'un de passionné se cachait sous l'armure. Peut-être Squall était-il le plus courageux des deux. Cette pensée révulsa Seifer. Si même Squall affrontait la vérité en face, il devait y parvenir.

- Minables seeds... Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? hoqueta Edea et elle se redressa.

Elle était loin d'être aussi faible qu'elle le paraissait. Le chef en Squall reprit le dessus et il s'éloigna de Seifer pour se placer devant ses coéquipiers, prêt à recevoir tous les coups à leur place.

- Il est temps d'en finir ! s'exclama la sorcière.

Seifer imaginait très bien ce qui se passerait. Squall et sa bande n'avaient pas la moindre chance de survivre. Il interrompit Edea :

- Nous devrions les capturer, histoire de les interroger sur les plans de Cid.

La femme le fixa d'un air étonné. Il ne lui accorda pas de temps de réflexion. Quand une patrouille de soldats longea le char, il les appela. Les galbadiens sautèrent sur l'estrade et encerclèrent le groupe de seeds. Seifer ricana, en rengainant sa gunblade, et rompit le cercle pour rejoindre Edea. Lorsqu'il frôla Squall, celui-ci lui jeta un regard aussi poignant que celui qu'il lui avait lancé à la BGU, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Seifer ne lui accorda qu'un murmure :

- Fais-moi confiance.

Squall l'observa un instant qui lui parut une éternité. Complètement perdu, il décida finalement de donner sa chance à Seifer. Après tout, s'il souhaitait leur mort, le blond aurait pu laisser Edea les assassiner et profiter du spectacle. Son cœur se serra, à l'idée qu'Almasy essayait de le sauver. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher sa gunblade. L'arme tomba à ses pieds et, désarmé, il releva les mains. Ses amis écarquillèrent les yeux ; ils l'avaient connu plus combattif, préférant la mort à la reddition.

- Squall ! s'écria Zell. On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant !

Le visage dur, Squall rétorqua froidement :

- Tout le monde se rend.

- Hors de question ! répliqua Quistis, étonnamment animée.

Squall lui arracha son fouet des mains et le jeta à terre, à côté de sa gunblade.

- Vous m'obéissez !

Irvine, Selphie, Zell et Linoa échangèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet. Ils vouaient une grande confiance à leur chef, persuadés qu'il avait toujours un plan en tête. En temps normal, ils se seraient exécutés sans objection, mais Squall leur paraissait fragilisé ces temps-ci. Néanmoins, ils se fièrent encore à lui ; leur équipe devait rester soudée. Non sans appréhension, ils baissèrent leurs armes et les soldats les capturèrent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le battement d'une lourde porte réveilla Squall. Pour qu'il se tînt tranquille, les galbadiens avaient eu recours au meilleur des sédatifs. Ils l'avaient assommé à coups de matraques. Squall n'arrivait même pas à maintenir sa tête droite. La douleur était trop violente. Le prisonnier s'efforça de paraître plus vindicatif, mais il ne tromperait personne avec ses cheveux collés par le sang et sa mine affreuse. Des pas lui parvinrent. Il gigota, en vain. Il avait été attaché par les pieds et les poings sur deux barres de fer, comme s'il allait être crucifié. Une seconde porte, celle de sa prison cette fois-ci, s'ouvrit.

Squall ne put lever les yeux qu'une seconde et il dut rebaisser la tête. Il entrevit les bottes de Seifer, quand il s'arrêta devant lui. Le blond fit un pas de plus. Sa main courut dans la chevelure brune ; Squall réprima un frisson, bien que le contact n'eût rien de sensuel. Lorsque Almasy l'en retira, du sang tachait ses doigts. Il se tourna vers les gardes, qui étaient entrés avec lui et leur montra sa main ensanglantée.

- Vous l'avez frappé ?

Un murmure confus lui répondit. Le ton de Seifer avait été plutôt sombre ; ils craignaient tous de l'avoir contrarié. Le blond promena sur eux un regard empli de dédain. Il essuya sa main sur les pans de son manteau et leur commanda à tous de sortir. Ils filèrent aussi vite que s'ils fuyaient un ennemi. Squall eut un petit sourire ; Seifer était une terreur, même dans cet endroit bien plus glacial et inhumain que leur BGU. Une fois seuls, ils restèrent un long moment sans échanger un mot. Un sourire vaguement vicieux flottait sur les lèvres du blond, tandis qu'il tournait autour de son prisonnier. Il n'y avait plus de témoins ; il ferait ce qu'il voulait de Squall.

Toujours ce silence... Pourtant il ne déplaisait pas à Leonhart aujourd'hui. Derrière, il lui semblait entendre un dialogue muet. Almasy s'approchait de plus en plus. Doucement, mais sûrement, l'espace entre eux se réduisait. Il était tout maintenant tout près de lui.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue. Squall n'essaya pas de se dérober au contact. Il l'y laissa un instant, avant de la faire glisser derrière sa nuque. Là, il attira les lèvres de son rival contre les siennes. Le baiser était timide. Ils s'effleuraient à peine. Pourtant, ce simple contact les électrisa. Comme Squall n'osait pas, Seifer approfondit leur baiser. Sa langue trouva sa partenaire ; la pression de ses doigts sur le cou de Squall s'intensifia. Seifer finit par reculer. Squall pensait avoir changé et il en avait presque convaincu le blond aussi, mais il se trompait. Ses joues rougies le prouvaient.

- Détache-moi...

C'était la première fois qu'il donnait un ordre à Seifer et la première fois que le blond obéit sans rechigner. Les liens qui le retenaient furent tranchés. Squall glissa entre les bras d'Almasy, toujours aussi silencieux. Son regard était plus parlant que des mots. Squall se pendit à son cou et croisa ses jambes derrière son dos. ça dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il ignorait ce qui viendrait après. Peut-être Seifer le rejetterait-il, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste profiter de ce moment. Le blond enlaça celui qui aurait dû n'être qu'un souvenir.

Il l'embrassa violemment. Les traces de leur vieille rancœur subsistaient. Elles s'exprimaient différemment. Le dos de Squall heurta une large armoire, qui trembla sur le coup. Almasy était presque aussi brutal qu'avant, mais le brun ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, il se sentit désiré comme jamais il n'aurait pensé l'être. Un amour sage n'aurait pas apaisé sa soif. L'homme contre lui y parvenait. Il le serrait désespérément à lui en broyer ses côtes frêles. Il débarrassa Seifer de son manteau, tandis que celui-ci faisait de même avec le sien et sa ceinture. Le pantalon de Seifer tomba à ses chevilles. Squall s'attendait à ce qu'il le prenne directement, mais il posa son front contre le sien.

- Pardon...

Les lèvres de Squall tremblèrent ; il allait de surprise en surprise. En apparence, ce n'était qu'un petit mot, mais il avait dû demander un grand effort à Seifer. Il ne trouvait rien d'assez fort pour répondre ; il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Il grimaça, quand Seifer le pénétra d'un coup, mais ne se permit pas une plainte. Il sourit en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et inspira profondément l'odeur de cette peau, un mélange de cigarette, de musc et d'un peu de sueur. Sa drogue. Il rejeta soudain la tête en arrière dans un petit cri de plaisir. Seifer réussit à capter une seconde son regard ; il était enfin tel qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé. Le plus vivant, le plus intense qu'il ait jamais vu.

A la BGU, Almasy passait pour un Don Juan. Les filles lui couraient après et il s'amusait à les draguer, même du temps où il sortait déjà avec Linoa. Pourtant, dans l'action, il se montra plutôt maladroit. Ses va-et-vient étaient trop rapides ; il vint très vite, Squall aussi. Le simple fait de savoir qui était son partenaire l'aurait conduit au septième ciel. Encore haletant, le brun s'effondra sur le sol. Sa peau trempée de sueur colla au métal glacial. Il promena ses yeux embrumés sur Seifer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Seifer avait vite repris ses esprits. Il se rhabillait déjà. Il s'arrêta une seconde, le regarda froidement, puis acheva de passer son long manteau gris.

- Je ne sais pas... Trop de choses ont changé... trop vite.

Squall ne put qu'acquiescer, même si ces "choses", dont il parlait, lui les imaginait depuis longtemps. Il y avait été en quelque sorte préparé,  
>à l'inverse de Seifer. Lorsqu'il se sentit remis de ses émotions, il se dressa et entreprit de se rhabiller. La réalité lui éclata en pleine face. Il était en prison, avec ses amis retenus quelque part... à moins qu'ils ne fussent déjà morts.<p>

- Où sont les autres ?

- Dans les cellules du bas.

Squall s'apprêtait à répondre, quand il reçut sa gunblade. Seifer avait déjà fini de réfléchir. Il savait ce qu'il désirait maintenant ; il l'avait gagné. Tous les moyens seraient bons pour le conserver.

- Seifer ! Tu vas...

Le blond lui balança aussitôt sa propre arme. Squall reçut Hyperion et l'observa comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique. Puis il releva sur Almasy un regard incrédule.

- Tu vas faire semblant de me kidnapper, expliqua le blond, d'une voix amère.

ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de s'asseoir sur son honneur de cette façon, mais il ne voyait aucune autre solution. Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'expliquer la situation à la bande ; certains d'ailleurs ne lui pardonneraient sans doute pas ses crimes. Il était piégé. S'il restait auprès d'Edea, elle le punirait, allant peut-être jusqu'à la mort, pour avoir laissé s'échapper les seeds. Il eut un petit sourire étrange. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il ne voulait plus quitter Squall. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Quand je pense que Quistis te trouve stupide... ricana Leonhart.

Il marqua une pause et reprit, avec un petit sourire non dénué de fierté :

- Tu es un chef né.

Seifer eut un sourire amusé. Il se rappela leur mission.

- Je vais encore m'imposer...

- ça tombe bien. C'est exactement ce que j'attends de toi.

Almasy le scruta d'un œil inquisiteur ; Squall se détourna en passant sa main sur na nuque humide. Le blond finit par rétorque, sans amertume :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour commander ton équipe.

- Au contraire, murmura le brun. Cette nuit où on s'est battus côte à côte, je... je n'ai jamais eu tant confiance en moi... grâce à toi.

Un peu honteux, il baissa les yeux. Seifer lui flanqua une tape amicale sur le bras.

- Dépêche-toi. Pas de temps à perdre !

Leonhart acquiesça. Ils se ruèrent hors de la salle de torture. Il ne croiserait aucun garde à cet étage, vu que Seifer les avait renvoyés. Les risques de mauvaises rencontres croîtraient au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendraient. Squall se rua à la rambarde de l'escalier en sortant. L'espace d'une seconde, la tête lui tourna. Il n'était normalement pas sujet au vertige, mais ils se trouvaient à une hauteur impressionnante. Il se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé. Dévaler toutes ces marches leur prendrait un temps fou. Seifer le coupa. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'à un immense ascenseur, conçu pour supporter une dizaine de soldats armés.

Seifer y prit ses aises. Il s'alluma une cigarette. Squall n'accepta pas celle qu'il lui tendit, mais il respira à pleins poumons la fumée qu'il rejetait. Il sentit le regard du blond sur lui durant leur descente. Il n'en rougit pas de gêne, mais de plaisir. Une cigarette finie roula par terre. Des doigts glissèrent sur sa joue chaude.

- Tu es atrocement attirant, susurra Almasy, avec un petit rire.

Un cahot l'interrompit. Quelqu'un appelait l'ascenseur. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Seifer s'écarta aussitôt de Squall et envoya un violent coup de pied dans le tableau de fonctionnement. Ce fut suffisant pour griller les circuits plutôt fragiles. Après un nouveau sursaut, l'ascenseur poursuivit sa descente. Incapables de l'arrêter, ils manquèrent l'étage des cachots. Squall tapa frénétiquement sur le bouton d'arrêt, désormais hors d'usage.

- Aide-moi ! s'exclama Seifer. On va ouvrir les portes. ça devrait l'arrêter automatiquement !

- Sauf si tu as complètement bousillé son système de contrôle ! répliqua le brun, mais il lui obéit.

- Comme si on avait une autre solution !

Leonhart ne trouva plus rien à objecter. Chacun tirait sur l'une des portes métalliques. Au prix de laborieux efforts, elles s'entrouvrirent et l'ascenseur s'immobilisa enfin. Seifer les coinça. Tout fier de lui, il afficha un petit sourire arrogant ; Squall ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Deux mains enveloppèrent sa taille.

- Tu vas grimper sur le toit, dit Seifer. La prison est à l'étage juste au-dessus.

Et il le haussa sans attendre. Squall s'agrippa au rebord de la cage et réussit à se hisser, par la force de ses bras.

- Je vois ! Je crois que je peux l'atteindre... mais toi ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai quelques centimètres de plus que toi, ricana Seifer.

Squall soupira. Il parlait plutôt de sortir de l'ascenseur et Seifer l'avait très bien compris. Seulement, voilà, il avait absolument voulu lui envoyer une petite pique, comme au bon vieux temps. Un ricanement provint de la cage de fer.

- J'ai aussi plus de muscles que toi...

Et il tendit sa gunblade à Squall, qui se dépêcha ensuite d'atteindre l'étage. Comme il l'avait annoncé, Seifer n'eut aucune difficulté à le rejoindre. Il dut agir très vite. A l'instant où il décoinça les portes, l'ascenseur se remit à trembloter ; il allait repartir. Seifer se glissa dans l'ouverture avant que le passage ne se referme et suivit le même chemin que Squall. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le sol carrelé, l'ascenseur craqua et, tout de suite, fila à toute allure vers les profondeurs de la prison. Squall jeta un regard furieux à Seifer.

- Quoi ? s'écria le blond.

- Tu prends des risques inconsidérés !

Seifer eut un rire hautain, suivi d'un sourire féroce.

- Je sais ! On me le dit tout le temps !

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers les geôles. La main de Squall effleura volontairement celle de son amant.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas pressé de mourir non plus ! rétorqua Almasy, mais Squall fut incapable de déterminer s'il était enfin sérieux.

Ils parvinrent devant la vaste cellule, à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient enfermés les compagnons de Squall. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte à barreaux, des insultes fusèrent. Ils reconnurent aisément la voix de Zell. Le blond se tut brusquement en reconnaissant son leader. Il en resta ébahi l'espace d'une seconde ; ses camarades aussi étaient en état de choc.

- Squall ! ça va ? demanda enfin Dincht.

- Ce salaud t'a fait du mal ? renchérit Selphie.

Leonhart les démentit. Au contraire. Seifer lui avait fait goûter au bonheur absolu. Des images agréables lui passèrent devant les yeux, qu'il garda naturellement pour lui. Son poil se hérissa au souvenir des sensations extraordinaires, ressenties si fort. Il se ressaisit promptement et pénétra à la suite de Seifer dans le cachot, aussi sale que sombre. L'air empestait l'urine et la sueur, au point qu'il en eut un haut-le-cœur.

- A quoi ça rime ? s'enquit Quistis, plutôt méfiante. Que fait-il ici ?

- Officiellement, il est notre otage ; officieusement, notre coéquipier.

Personne n'en parut ravi, mais tous surent faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Tous excepté Dincht. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas comment Squall, qui était celui ayant le plus de raisons de haïr Almasy, pouvait ainsi passer l'éponge sur tous ses crimes. Il bondit sur ses pieds et fonça sur Seifer, qui n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Dans un flot d'injures, il lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire. Seifer recula à peine, malgré la force de frappe du blondinet.  
>Il essuya le filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue. Squall s'interposa à temps, juste avant que Zell n'attaque de nouveau.<p>

- On se calme ! déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus impressionnante. Si on veut s'en sortir, on a besoin de lui. Vivant.

Parler d'Almasy en ces termes méprisants lui coutait. Il adressa un discret regard désolé au blond. Celui-ci lui répondit par un vague signe de la main ; il ne lui en voulait pas. Zell jeta un regard noir à Squall. Le brun le soutint, sans faillir. Zell détourna le premier les yeux, perdant ainsi cette bataille muette. Il grimaça. La face crispée de colère et de frustration, il quitta la cellule.

Seifer espérait au moins un peu de soutien de Linoa. Il l'avait sous-estimée. La jeune femme avait très bien compris la façon dont il s'était moquée d'elle, afin d'obtenir des informations sur son père, dont Edea souhaitait se débarrasser, et le défunt président de Deling City. Elle dut se retenir de lui cracher au visage. Avec toute la dignité possible en des circonstances pareilles, elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder ni un regard, ni une parole. Le regard de Seifer rencontra celui de Squall, vaguement dépité.

- Je te jure qu'elle ne comptait pas, souffla Almasy, juste pour que le brun l'entendît.

- Je ne veux rien savoir.

Sentant le malaise l'envahir, Leonhart s'échappa rapidement. Seifer serra les dents. Pour la première fois, il souffrait d'avoir déçu quelqu'un. Il balança son pied dans la porte de métal, puis fila retrouver les autres.

* * *

><p><em>Après un long moment d'attente, la suite ! Désolé, mais je dois jongler avec les fics en cours... et au final, je n'avance sur aucune XD<em>

_Sinon, j'admets que la scène d'amour dans la salle de torture est aussi classique qu'incongrue (je veux dire, qui ferait ça là, à ce moment-là ?... quoique, deux mecs qui se sont retenus pas mal de temps... xD)_

_Merci aux lecteurs !_

_P.S : voilà pour les uploads. Les nouveaux chapitres devraient vite suivre ;)_


End file.
